Pokemon B&W: Book 1: Zora Fire
by Kyroshiro
Summary: This is the story of a speacial person named Zora Fire, whose destiny will change the world on his journey to find someone in his real family. Will have some parings I.E Cheren x White, Black x Bianca, OC x Iris, and many others. Don't like, Don't read. Part 1 of 2. Book 1 complete.  Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! It's me with a new version of my old Pokemon fanfiction. Enjoy.

(pokespeak)

_'Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Zora.

* * *

><p><em>A baby boy is found one day in the woods by a family of scientist. They discover that the boy is half pokemon when he turned two. They run some test and found out that he can use their power and decided to tell their boss. These people were from the infamous Team Plasma. However,there is one person who was trying to stop them. He was one of the scientist to find the boy. His name is unknown by most (except the king, of course). He named the boy Zora Fire and on the day that the scientist were to tell their king the news, he vanished along with the boy. They sent out their Houndooms and told them to follow the mans scent. The Houndooms found the man and killed him. Before he died, he called out his Kangaskhan and told her to watch Zora and to keep him safe. Khagaskhan followed the order with a heavy heart and pick up Zora before she started to run. She ran as fast as she could and arrived at a town where she took care of the young Zora with her new trainer.<em>

Six Years later in Accumula Town:

"Hey Mom",called out a 9 year old Zora,"Can I take Sneasel as my first pokemon?" Zora was about 5'2 with red hair. His eyes were light blue and he had a blue band on his forehead. He was wearing a white t-shirt and brown cargo shorts.

"Why",Kangaskhan his 'Mom' asked,"I thought you wanted Tepig as your first?" Over the years,she had learned how to speak human.

Zora's tenth birthday was the next day and he had been waiting for years to start a pokemon journey on his own.

"I do",he said sadly,"But the professor said that she doesn't have anymore starters and that I could catch my own with a Pokeball that she just gave me."

Zora holds up a premier ball that looked like it was just bought.

"Very well",his adopted father,Drake,confirmed as he came from the back doors of the house,"Just be careful and remember that your journey starts tomorrow,NOT today." His dad was about 6'3 with brown hair and light green eyes. He had on a light red cap and was wearing a plain black t-shirt with red cargo shorts.

"Okay dad",Zora said.

All of a sudden,an explosion comes from the roof and several Durants storm inside and start to attack.

"MOM",Zora yelled as the ant-like creatures start to use Bite on his 'mom'. He then starts to feel a familiar warm tingling in his throat and opens his mouth as he starts to use Flamethrower.

The Durants back away,only to come back and start to use metal claw on both of his parents.

"Zora",Drake yells,"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE AND GET TO NUEVMA TOWN! NOW!"

Sneasel then comes out of her room with all of the commotion and gasps when she sees what is happening.

"Sneasel",Khangaskan commanded in agony,"Take Zora and go to Nuevma town!"

Sneasel obeys with a sadden heart and quickly takes Zora. She doesn't let go even though he was struggling real hard.

"LET ME GO",Zora yelled with tears streaming down his cheeks,"WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!"

(I'm sorry),Sneasel apologizes with tears coming out of her eyes as well,(But your mother and father told me to get you to that town)

Zora stops struggling but continues to cry. Out of nowhere,two people come out of the shadows. They turn out to be from team plasma.

"Hand over the kid",one of the grunts said,"NOW!" He then throws a pokeball and a sewaddle comes out.

"Sneasel",Zora says,"Use Ice Beam!"

Sneasel opens her mouth and a beam of ice is fired at the opponent. The sewaddle comes down hard.

"NOOOOO",the grunt cries out.

Sneasel jumped onto the top of a tree and continues on the road to Nuevma town.

20 minutes later

Sneasel jumps out of the last tree and ends up in Nuevma town. When she lands,she surprises professor Juniper.

"Who are you",the professor asks Sneasel.

She just turns around and shows that Zora and her were crying all the way.

"What happened to you guys",Juniper asks as she hurriedly comes to them. Zora and the Professor were good friends because Juniper and Drake were good friends. She met Zora two years earlier and learned that he was a hybrid of human and somehow all 650 pokemon in the world.

"Mom and Dad"Zora started to whimper,"They were killed by bad people!" He then started to break down crying again as Sneasel started to comfort him again.

"That's so sad",Juniper says as tears started to well up in her eyes,"You can come live at the lab."

She then grabs Zora from Sneasel's claws and beacons her to follow. They arrive at the lab and Zora tells something to Sneasel.

"Sneasel",he began,"How would you like to be my first pokemon." He then shows her the premier ball.

(I would love to be your partner),Sneasel replies as she taps the ball with her claws. She is absorbed by a red glow and sucked into the ball. The ball shakes and after 10 second it 'pings' signaling that the pokemon has been caught.

Zora calls out Sneasel and Juniper leads the both of them to an extra bedroom that she keeps in case of weary travelers.

"You two sleep in here",she tells the two,"If you need anything I'll be in the next room."

Zora and Sneasel instantly fall asleep on the bed and awaited the next day.

* * *

><p>How was that. It was pretty good to me but if you guys have problems then I'll be happy to listen. If you have something bad to say PM me instaed of reviewing and I'm sure that we can work something out.<p>

R&R

'Kyroshiro out'

(I miss saying that)


	2. Chapter 2

Skipping ahead now. Explanation at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I only own Zora. That is all.

* * *

><p>4 Years later:<p>

It has been 4 years since Zora's 'father' and 'mother' had been killed by Team Plasma. Since then, Zora had gone into a somewhat depressing state. He had lost the warm feeling in his eyes and he rarely ever smiled. He still hasn't gone on his pokemon journey and is still living with Professor Juniper. They went to Accummula town and the citizens buried Drake and Khangaskhan while saying 'sorry for your loss' to Zora. He had made four new friends: White, Black, Bianca, and Cheren while he stayed with the professor.

"So Zora,"Juniper says,"Tomorrow is the day. Are you sure you want to go?"

The next day was Zora's birthday and the day when he would finally go on his journey.

"Yes,"Zora assured,"I'm sure. Don't worry I'll visit you again." He gave a weak smile.

(I'm so happy),Sneasel jumped up onto Zora's back. He had grown so little. He was now 5'7 and still had his red hair. His eyes had started to get a little darker blue but still remained those sky blue eyes. He still had on his bandana that his 'mom' had given him the day before the attack. He was wearing a black t-shirt and red cargo shorts. He also had on a red cap on his head and a necklace that had a sun and a moon on it. It also had a holder in which he kept his Sneasels premier ball.

"Alright then,"Juniper said,"Go and get the Pokemon ready for tomorrow please?"

Zora nodded and left with Sneasel to go and tend to the starter Pokemon. Juniper had gotten lucky and found 2 of each so she did not need to worry about who got what Pokemon.

Zora bathed them, feed them, and groomed them. Afterward, he put them inside their respected pokeballs to go to sleep. He then went to his room and fell asleep. Juniper had walked in a bid him goodnight before turning off the lights and going to her room to sleep.

The next day:

(Wake up!),Sneasel said as she started to wake up Zora.(COme on. Today we can start our journey!)

Zora woke up and got out of bed. He then packed up his bag and put on some clothes. He wore a white shirt and Black cargo shorts.

"Okay,"he said,"Let's get ready to say goodbye."

He walked out of his room, only to get run over by the clumsy Bianca.

"Oops,"she said as she got up from the floor,"Sorry about that Zora."

She was wearing a white shirt and a white and green vest. She also had on a green skirt and was wearing her green hat. She was about 5'8

"Honestly Bianca,"Cheren said as he came up from behind them,"Look where you're going."He was a brainiac at everything. He was wearing a black shirt and a blue jacket. He wore black pants and had on his glasses. He was the same height as Bianca.

"Don't sweat it,"Zora assured,"It was an accident."

The three then ran towards the lab were Juniper was waiting. When they got there, they find that Black and White were already waiting for the professor to come back with the pokemon.

"Hey you two,"Bianca said cheerfully.

"Hey you guys,"Black greeted.

Black and White were twins. Black was wearing the same as Cheren (minus the glasses) and he also had on his blue hat. White was wearing a black top and blue short jeans. She had on her pink and white hat on. They were about 5'9.

The sound of doors sliding open caught their attention. They turned towards the sound and see that Professor Juniper was carrying a cart with six pokeballs on it and a box filled with pokeballs and pokedex.

"Hello everyone,"Juniper greeted,"I'm so glad you all could make it."

"Well,"Bianca said,"We wouldn't miss this for the world."

Everyone laughed at what she said. Once everyone calmed down Juniper spoke.

"So,"she started,"Have you decided what Pokemon you will be starting with?"She then threw up the 6 pokeballs and out came 2 Oshawotts, 2 Snivys, and 2 Tepigs.

"I want Oshawott,"Bianca and White said in unison.

"I would like Snivy,"Cheren replied calmly.

"I'll have Tepig,"Black said last.

"I'm taking Sneasel",was all Zora said.

"Here you go,"Juniper said as she handed each of them their Pokemon's respected pokeballs.

"Sweet",White cheered.

(Idiots),the other Snivy that didn't get picked said. It was clearly a female.

Zora chuckled at that remark. Everyone turned to him like he was crazy.

"Sorry,"he apologized,"I's just that Snivy said a funny comment to your ranting White."

"What'd he say,"White said getting mad.

"_She_ you mean,"Zora corrected,"And she said that your an idiot for doing that."

Black sweat dropped when White tried to lunge at Snivy.

"Snivy return,"Zora said before White tried to strangle her.

"GIVE ME THAT SNIVY,"White screamed.

"Nah,"Zora said while pocketing the ball onto his belt,"I thin I'll take just so you don't come back and try to kill her."

"Okay then,"Juniper quickly said as White started to calm down,"Here are 5 pokebalss and your pokedex's."

She handed each of them 5 pokeballs(except Zora who got 4) and gave each of them a pokedex. Bianca got light green (of course), Cheren got dark blue, Black got red, White got pink, and Zora got black.

"I'm gone,"Zora said as he waved to everyone,"See you later professor."

"See you later Zora",Juniper called back.

Outside:

"Zora wait",black called from behind.

Zora stopped and turned around. "Yes Black."

"How about we have a Pokemon battle,"Black asked.

Zora thought it over and agreed reluctantly. "Sure."

"Alright then,"Black said,"Tepig come on out."

Tepig came out instantly. It looked ready to battle.

(Bring your best shot Zora),Tepig taunted.

"Okay then Tepig,"he answered the fire pig,"Sneasel battle position."

Sneasel jumped off of Zora's back and landed gracefully on the battle field.

(Come on 'runt'),Sneasel said calling that Tepig the nickname she gave him.

(I AM NOT SMALL),Tepig snorted out as he quickly became outraged.

White, Bianca, and Cheren had managed to get there in time to see the battle begin.

"On your mark,"Black started.

"Get set,"Zora continued.

"GO,"they both shouted as their Pokemon started to attack.

* * *

><p>Next time: Sneasel vs. Tepig.<p>

R&R

'Kyroshiro out'


	3. Chapter 3

Time...to...continue...NOW!

Disclaimer:I only own this story and Zora and Drake and another character that i will put in later on in this story.

* * *

><p>"Okay then,"Zora started,"This will be a one-on-one battle. First person's Pokemon unable to continue loses."<p>

"I go first,"Black confirmed,"Tepig tackle."

Tepig started to charge at Sneasel full speed.

"Sneasel dodge,"Zora said calmly. He and Sneasel had been training ever since they came to the town. They worked hard at everything and learned a lot more about each other then they really knew.

Sneasel jumped high into the air dodging the tackle with ease.

"Now use Slash,"Zora commanded.

Sneasel's claws turned very bright as she came down onto Tepig hard. When she got up, Tepig was on the ground knocked out cold.

"Uhhhh,"Zora cleared his throsght,"Sneasel. You may have been a little bit to rough don't you think."

Sneasel sweat dropped when she realized that.

(Sorry Zora),Sneasel apologized.

"Don't worry,"Zora assured,"Just check your strength first next time."

"Tepig return,"Black said as a red light enveloped Tepig returning him to his ball,"You did good buddy."

Black then shrinks the ball and attaches it to his belt.

"That was a good battle,"Bianca said,"Even if you lost."

"Yeah it was,"White backs her up,"Great job."

Zora starts to walk away towards route 1. Sneasel quickly runs toward her best friend and jumps onto his head.

"Wait Zora,"Black calls. Zora stops and turns toward the group. "Ca-can we follow you on our journey. It would help a lot to train with someone who has trained for 3 years straight."

Zora started to think it over. _'Should I let them. What if Team Plasma comes and kills them like my... parents',Zora thought while fighting back tears._

Suddenly, Snivy pops out of her pokeball.

(Master. Are you alright?),she asks.

Zora just nods at her then turns to Black and the others.

"Sure,"Zora says barely able to hold back the tears,"Just be safe please."He couldn't hold back any longer and a few tears start to fall. Sneasel notices and quickly starts to comfort her friend.

"Zora,"White says running up to him,"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I-it's nothing,"he chokes and falls to the floor crying more,"Just a bad memory."

Black, Cheren, and Bianca run up to their friend to cheer him up. He's been there for them when they were feeling down. He always cared for others more than for himself. When they learned that his parents were killed by evil people, they cheered him up like he always did for them. After Zora finished, he opened his pack and brought out a small pot and a mini table.

"I-I'll make dinner,"Zora said still sniffling. They had been out on route 1 all day and hadn't even noticed. Bianca helped out in making dinner with the help of her and Zora's pokemon. Zora used Cut to get some tree branches and then put a pot over it. "Water gun," he said. A stream of water came out of his mouth and into the pot. "Ember," he says after that. A small fire starts as embers come out of his mouth as well. He then puts in some ingredients and Bianca starts to help him with their pokemon.

After a while, Zora gets some plates out of his pack and starts to serve up dinner. "Dinner is ready," he calls to everyone. He set the plates down and walks towards his bag. The sound of Pokemon food fills the air as Zora fills 6 bowls with Pokemon food. "Hey Snivy and Sneasel," Zora asks,"How would you two like some nicknames." He smiles a bit when they both nod their heads. "Okay then let's see. Snivy how about Rhinoa and Sneasel Namonie?"

(Yes. I like the name),Sneasel says.

(Hmmm. I like the name Emerald better),Snivy says with pleading eyes.

"Sure Snivy," Zora assures,"Okay then. Your names are Namonis and Emerald now!"

The others have already finished and had walked in on the conversation.

"Hey Tepig," Black asks," How about a nickname for you too?"

Tepig nodded his head.

"Okay. How about Flame," he asks.

Tepig shook no.

"Hmmm. How about Inferno," he suggested.

Again Tepig shook no.

"Edward," Black said thoughtfully.

Tepig thought about it and nodded.

"All right,"Black cheered,"So now you will be known as Edward or Ed for short."

Suddenly a black haze appeared behind them. When they turned around, two Team Plasma grunts were seen coming out.

"Finally we found you," one of the grunts said,"You little prick. It took us 4 fucking years to find you again. Now we'll be able to the lord and get you punished for running away from us."

"Who are yo-,"Bianca started to ask.

"Their the ones that killed my parents," Zora said with venom clearly in his voice,"Everyone run!"

Luckily they already packed the table and supplies. They ran as fast as they could to try and outrun the idiotic grunts. They ran into Accummula town and into the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy," Zora said with hope in his voice.

"Yes," Joy asked,"Oh hello Zora. It's been a long time hasn't. You've grown so much."

"Yes I know," Zora agreed,"Can we have some rooms. Some Plasma grunts tried to get me again."

Nurse Joy understood and gave Zora a key. "Their are four beds in the room,"Nurse Joy started,"But I know how much you love to sleep on the floor,"

Zora looked away embarrassed. "Th-thanks," he stuttered with a nod. The 8 of them (Ed, Namonie, and Emerald aren't in their pokeballs) went to their room and went to bed. _'I hope I can protect them',was Zora's final thought before falling into the darkness of sleep._

* * *

><p>Hey you guys. I'm not really getting a lot of reviews those would be nice.<p>

Anyways R&R


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to say that I enjoy reviews, but you don't have to if you don't want.

I'm not sure if I should make this a m rated story. I already have the pairings but it's up to you guys.

Disclaimer: I only own Zora. That's all.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning when the gang came out of their sleepy state. They all took turns in the shower and put on their usual clothes. They thanked Nurse Joy and left the Pokemon center.<p>

"Ahh. The sweet outdoors," Zora said to himself.

(I agree), Namonie replied.

The group kept on walking till they came to the gate. They passed through and saw the forest.

"Hey Zora," White asked while looking at Bianca.

"Yes White," Zora replied.

"How about a Pokemon battle,"White and Bianca answered at the same time.

"Sure," he just said.

They walked to a clearing and Cheren walked to the middle of the 'sidelines'.

"This will be 2-on-2 Pokemon battle between Zora and White and Bianca," he began in a bored like fashion," Are the competitors ready?"

"Sure am," Zora said.

"We are too," Bianca and White said in unison.

"Begin," Cheren continued.

"Oshawott. Come on out," Bianca said for both her and White as they threw their pokeballs

"Namonie. Emerald. I need your assistance," Zora called as he threw a pokeball.

Emerald and the two Oshawotts came out prepared for battle.

"Namonie," Zora called out to the Dark-Ice type," Don't go to strong this time."

(Yes sir),Namonie assured him.

"Water gun on Namonie," Bianca told her Oshawott.

A spray of water was shot out of it's mouth as it plowed towards Namonie.

"Dodge and use slash," Zora said calmly.

Namonie jumped high onto a tree as her claw started to glow white. She then jumped towards Bianca's Oshawott and gave it a weak Slash. It stumbled backwards before standing up straight.

With Emerald and White's Oshawott:

"Use tackle on Emerald," White told _her_ Oshawott. It ran at full speed towards Emerald and sent her flying into a tree.

"Emerald NO,' Zora cried. Emerald came back to the field as if nothing happened. "Good. Are you alright?"

(Yes Zora. I'm okay), she relied with a blush.

"Okay then," Zora breath a sigh of relief,"Now us Vine Whip on White's Oshawott."

Emerald extended some vines out of her back and started to hit White's Oshawott over and over. It fell over unconscious.

"Oshawott No," White cried as she ran towards her fallen sea otter. "Return. You did great," she said as a red light enveloped Oshawott as it was absorbed back into its' ball.

Meanwhile with Bianca's Oshawott and Namonie:

"Now use Tackle on Namonie," Bianca called to her Oshawott. Oshawott ran towards Namonie at it's full speed and... missed?

(Where are you?), it called out taunting at the same time.

"Use Dark Pulse," Zora commanded so quietly only Namonie could hear thanks to her sensitive hearing.

Suddenly a dark vortex came crashing onto Oshawott knocking it down for the count.

"Zora wins the battle," Cheren called out.

"Time for lunch," Zora said as he started to unpack the supplies with Emerald and Namonie helping.

White Returned Oshawott and put it's ball on her belt, but not before thanking it.

* * *

><p>It's not much but, eh.<p>

I need some name for White's and Bianca's Oshawotts. If you want to also Cheren's Snivy.

If you're wondering what kind of Pokemon Zora is, Go to chapter one. Thank you for reading.

R&R

'Kyroshiro out'


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait. Had 'things' to do (wipes blood off of sword). Oh yes, I noticed that I wrote 'White Returned Oshawott and put it's ball on her belt, but not before thanking it', I meant Bianca not White.

Anyways:

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Cept Zora and my personality.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the group decided to walk some more. They were walking for about an hour before they came across a clearing. The clearing as just a clearing, but what was in the middle caught all of there attention (except Zora, who started walking to the middle). In the middle of the clearing was two tombstones with the names 'Khangaskhan' and 'Drake'. Underneath was a carving of a rose on 'Kangaskhan' and underneath Drakes was the sun, the moon, and what looked like the head of Zora.<p>

"M-m-mom...D-d-dad," Zora said bringing the other four out of their shocks. He was standing over the graves with a white rose in his hand. "Its me... Zora. I know that you probably can't hear me, but... but I want you guys to know that I-I'm okay. I have my friends with me incase I'm down and Namonie helps me to try and forget that day. I started my journey... like you said I would mom. I-I'm gonna live up to my promise and your dreams of me becoming a trainer. I'm not gonna let you guys down. I love you guys and I know you guys love me..." he trailed off as a gust of wind blew and enveloped him as if giving him a hug. He couldn't stand it anymore and broke down crying. Namonie came and patted his back in comfort as he gave a weak, sad smile. the others came and cheered him up as well. By the time they were done paying their respects to the two, they moved along before finding another clearing and were putting up their tents( It's Night out now). They forgot about dinner and quickly fell asleep. Well almost everyone. Zora was still awake and decided to go for a small walking. After calling out Emerald and telling both her and Namonie to stay at the camp, he walk off into the woods.

He walked until he came to a cliff that was bordering the lake that was close to Accummula Town. He sat by the edge and let his feet dangle over. He sat there listening to the small waves that were forming under the full moon. He got out a leaf and started to play a song that he used to hear from the elders. (Oracion. I know that its unova but It's my FF, so deal with it.) As he slowed to the stop of the song, he felt a presence behind him in the trees. "You know," he said,"It's rude to be spying on people." He turned around and watched as (in his opinion) the most beautiful girl jumped out of the trees right in front of him. The girl was around his height and had purple hair. She had chocolate brown skin and equally brown eyes. (For clothing, look it up on youtube and watch the anime, it's the same) She looked to be his age. He blushed when she walked right up to him. "A-a-and who are you," he stuttered. He felt something for this girl, yet he didn't know quite what.

After a few moments of silence, she answered. "My name is Iris. I'm working on being the best Dragon tamer there is." She pointed to her hair (in which his opinion was the most biggest and longest head of hair there was) and out popped an Axew while she continued talking. "This is my friend Axew. What's your name?"

"My name is Zora. Zora Fire," he answered. "My friends and I are camping over that way." He finished while pointing towards the camp. "My pokemon are Namonie the Sneasel, who is my best friend and Emerald the Snivy, who is my other best friend."

"I know," Iris said while turning away. "It was nice meeting you Zora. I hope to see you again." She then ran and jumped up into the trees and disappeared from view.

"Stalker," Zora muttered under his brath befor turning towards the lake. Giving it one last glance, he returned to the camp and quickly went to his tent and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>The next day:<p>

When the group woke up, they noticed that Zora was still asleep. After they woke him up (they gave up on trying to wake him up instead just using water (to his misfortune)) they set out towards the first gym. During the way, White, Bianca, and Cheren each caught a new Pokemon. White had caught a lillipup, Bianca got a patrat, and Cheren caught a Purrloin surprisingly.

After an hour, they saw the gates to Striaton city. They ran through and quickly went to the Pokemon center. Afterward, the group split up going their own ways. They agreed to meet up at the Pokemon center at night to get ready for the battle. Zora had gone to the 'Dream Graveyard' and as soon as he step inside, he got a challenge. "Hey you," cslled out a voice,"YOu and me are gonna battle."

* * *

><p>Again sorry for not updating sooner. I'm having trouble with a one-shot I'm writing as a request from a Friend.<p>

Anyways, who is this msterious person? Will Zora win the battle? Will he see Iris again? Can I have a Cookie? All off these will be answered next time.

'Kyroshiro out'


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating so soon. Was real busy. Will have more at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Cept Zora and my personality.

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_After an hour, they saw the gates to Striaton city. They ran through and quickly went to the Pokemon center. Afterward, the group split up going their own ways. They agreed to meet up at the Pokemon center at night to get ready for the battle. Zora had gone to the 'Dream Graveyard' and as soon as he step inside, he got a challenge. "Hey you," called out a voice,"You and me are gonna battle."_

* * *

><p>"Who are you," Zora questioned the person in a monotone voice. He just wanted to get some training in... Oh well.<p>

He turned just as the person started to talk. "My name is Neil and I'm aiming to be the Pokemon league champion. I'll start off with you." He then pulled out a red and white pokeball and threw it to reveal a lillipup.

(Time to play), it said but to everyone else it sounded like it as saying its' name. It quickly went onto the the battle field. Zora just grabbed his pokeball and threw i in the air. Out popped Emerald.

"Emerald, battle position," Zora muttered. Emerald saw its competition and started to laugh.

(Y-yo-you c-call this a-a ch-challange. That 'runt' of a Tepig could be more challenging) Emerald said. Elsewhere said Tepig sneezed. Emerald jumped onto the field. (Come on short stuff), Emerald said with a wink. The lillipup blushed but held its ground.

"Okay then. Begin", Neil began,"Lillipup use Tackle." Lillipup complied and ran at Emerald full force.

"Emerald dodge and use vine whip," Zora ordered Emerald. Emerald jumped over Lillipup and sent to vines out. She then proceeded to smack her opponent around like a rag doll. When she finished, Lillipup was out cold.

"I win," Zora said returning Emerald,"Emerald return." He then started to turn around when he heard something in the bushes. He turned to the noise to see a Tepig come out. In its mouth was its' pokeball and a note. He picked the Pokemon up and read the note.

_'Dear Zora,_

_Tepig here missed you for some reason. I would have sent it through the PC, but I did not know if you got to a city or town yet. Take care and I'm rooting for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Prof. Juniper'_

"Hmmmm...," Zora thought out loud. He was thinking if he should take Tepig with him. "Alright then. Tepig, would you like to join my team." He laughed a little when Tepig started to nod its' head wildly. "Tepig return," Zora called as Tepig was absorbed by the red beam of light. He then walked along the path and saw the end of the path. "Hmmmm... seems like the path eneded. Oh well." Zora turned around and went back to the city.

Striaton city:

When Zora got back from the Dream Graveyard, he went to the Pokemon Center and after healing his Pokemon, went to the gym.

Stiraton City Gym:

What Zora saw in the gym was quite unusual.

"Is this even the gym," Zora asked himself. There were dining tables and chairs everywhere. People were eating high quality food. There was even some weird looking butler at the front.

"Ah hello monsieur. Welcome to the Striaton city diner. Would like a table," the butler asked (I dont know what the people at the front of a diner is called. Is it a receptionist?).

"Actually, I wanted to know where the gym is at," Zora asked as Namonie got off of his head. He then was confused as to why the butler had a smile so big, he thought it would split his face in half.

"Why petit garçon," he said in french," You are in the gym." Just then, 3 people came in. They all had differently weird hairstyles. One had fiery red hair, much like Zora. Another had cool, wavy blue hair and the last one had grassy green hair.

"Did we hear that someone wanted a gym battle," they said in unison. Zora nodded. "Very well then. I'm Chili," the red haired said. "I'm Cress," the blue haired introduced next. "And I'm Cilan ," green haired greeted. Tey then started to walk towards the battlefield.

When they wre fr away eniugh, they started to talk again.

"So how've you been you guys," Zora asked. A year after he arrived at the lab, Professor Juniper had took both Zora and Namonie to meet the gym leaders.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

_It was a beautiful clear day. Professor Juniper, Namonie, and Zora were going to meet some people, as Juniper had said it. They flew on Junipers Hydriegon, a very popular dragon type Pokemon next to Haxourus. They arrived next to a building that look almost like a dojo._

_"Where are we," an 11 year old Zora asked. He was very cautious about everything now. They entered the building and walked own some corridors before reaching a certain door. This door had the design of the Unova regions badges. They entered and Juniper explained._

_"We're in the Sawk and Throh dojo. I need to meet with the gym leaders for a certain thing. Why don't you go look around." Zora nodded and walked out the door with Namonie. He went across the hall just as the gym leaders filed into the room Juniper was in. ( I'm to lazy right now. Google in their apperance.)_

_In the room that Zora was in, he noticed that no one was in the building. 'Must be for the meeting,' Zora thought. He walked to the middle of the room and then turned towards Namonie. "Time to train Namonie," Zora told her. She nodded and got into position. Zora grinned a little and got said," Let's begin." He then ran at Namonie while charging a Fire punch. Namonie started to charge an Ice punch and jumped up high. "Fire punch," Zora screamed._

_(Ice punch), Namonie roared. When both attacks hit, the were in a deadlock. After a few minutes, the ice started to give way, so Namonie jumped away and fired an ice beam. (Time for things to get cool), Namonie said._

_"Bad pun," Zora commented while firing a Flamethrower. "Flamethrower," Zora said telepathically. One of the perks of being a Psychic type._

_At the meeting:_

_"That's such a horrible tale," Skyla said as tears came into her eyes. Professor Juniper had told them about Team Plasma and what happened to Zora. _

_"It's true. I just can't believe that they would go to such lengths just to get him," Juniper agreed. Just then, an explosion came from the room next door. "ZORA," Juniper screamed worriedly. she got out of her seat and quickly ran out the door with the gym leaders following. They went into the room next door and saw a peculiar sight._

_There was smoke... a lot of smoke. When it cleared, the saw a huge hole in the ceiling and two figures in the walls in the opposite sides of the room._

_"I think we put to much power into our attacks, eh Sneasel," the heard Zora say._

_(Yes. I agree), they heard (but to them it was "Sneas Sneasel".). They saw both figures get out of the wall and charge at each other._

_"Fire Punch," Zora yelled out his attack. His hands were covered in a very hot fire._

_(Ice Punch), Namonie called out her attack. Her hands were covered in Ice so cold, it wold take four flame throwers to melt it._

_They ran at each other and swung their hands out. When the attack connected, a blinding light appeared in the room. Juniper and the gym leaders had to cover their eyes. When the light died down, they saw Zora and Sneasel breathing hard._

_"Co-com-come on Sn-Sneasel. I know Y-You can do bet-better," Zora huffed. He was then covered in electricity. "Volt Tackle," he called out one of the most powerful electric type attacks._

_(Blizzard), Sneasel called out the most powerful Ice type attack. A wave of ice was spit out of her mouth as snow started to race after the yellow boy._

_Everyone was shocked at what happened next. The Ice was just about to hit Zora, when it then spun around him turning the electricity blue then freezing it without slowing Zora down. He then ran into Sneasel causing an explosion to occur. When the smoke died down, they saw Zora and Sneasel KO'd._

_"Wow," was all they could say._

* * *

><p>"Yes I know," Cress said knocking Zora out of his thoughts," We've been good. How's the professor?"<p>

"She's okay and still looking young. I don't know how she does it, but I'm gonna find out," Zora said with a smirk. They then walked out onto the battlefield where Zora then annonced. "I wold like to battle all three of you guys at the same time."

Everyone's eyes widen.

* * *

><p>Hello. Im back. I would like to apologize for not updating, but I was busy with school, homework, and doing a joint project with a friend of mine that just started. I'm sad to say that his will be the last chapter for a while as I will be doing Exams when the break is over. After, I ill update whenever I get the chance.<p>

Here is Zora's tam:

Name: Namonie

Species: SNeasel

Type: Dark-Ice

Moves: Ice Beam, Slash, Focus blast, Dark Pulse

Name: Emerald

Species: Snivy

Type: Grass

Moves: Vine whip, Tackle, Growth, Leer

Name: Tepig (may change)

Species: Tepig

Type: Fire

Moves: Ember, Tackle, Growl

'Kyroshiro Out'


	7. Chapter 7

Hey You guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've had a case of writers block (Even worse then paperwork for a kage in Naruto). Anyways, I have the new chappy up. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own Pokemon. Please... I wish.

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_As they walked out onto the battle field, Zora said something that surprised everyone._

"_I want to battle all three of you at the same time._

_Everyone's eyes widened while the gym leaders smirked._

Silencewas all you could hear in the room. You could move a finger and someone could hear the bones moving. Then everyone started to cheer at the proclamation.

"All right then," Cilan said in a very happy mood, "Let's begin!" He then threw a pokeball up in the air and a Pansage came out. Chili threw one and a Pansear came out as a Panpour came out of a pokeball thrown by Cress.

Zora smirked. "Namonie, Emerald, and Tepig. Battle Position," he said as Namonie jumped to the battle field and Tepig and Emerald came out onto the field as well. The referee came and started the match.

"This is a match between Zora Fire of Nuevma Town and the three Gym leaders of Striaton City," the ref. spoke out. He then waved the flags in his hands. "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Namonie, use Ice Beam on Pansage. Tepig use ember on Pansage. Emerald, use growth and then vine whip on Panpour," Zora commanded as each Pokémon did what they were told to do.

"Pansage/pour/sear dodge it and use bullet seed on Snivy/ incinerate on Sneasel/ water gun on Tepig," the three gym leaders said at the same time. Their pokemon dodged the moves perfectly and executed their moves in synchronization. An explosion occurred and smoke filled the area.

When it cleared, the three pokemon weren't there. Three shadows appeared above them.

"Ice Beam, Ember, and Vine Whip fusion attack," Zora yelled out his command. Emerald used Growth and then used Vine Whip while Tepig used Ember on the vines igniting it before Namonie froze both (Shocking everyone) with Ice Beam before the frozen ignited vines hit all three Pan Monkeys knocking them out cold.

Everyone was stunned shocked. Then someone stood up and clapped. Before he knew it, Zora had everyone clapping at the amazing power, grace, and overall teamwork he and his pokemon had.

"Go Zora," Someone's voice shouted that sounded so familiar. He turned and saw his friends were there and clapping the hardest. He gave them a small smile and wave before he turned to the three gym leaders.

"Here," he shouted tossing them two sitrus berries to each of them," This'll heal them back to perfect health." He then returned Emerald and Tepig for a nice rest before Namonie climbed on top of his head.

"Thank you," Cilan thanked him for his brothers. He gave Pansage a berry and the monkey was healed up. He then returned it as his brothers returned their respective companions.

Cress walked up to Zora and held his hand out. In it was a badge that looked like three diamonds stuck together. In the top was a sapphire, in the middle was an emerald, and in the bottom was a ruby. "On behalf of the Striaton Gym, we would be honored if you received this badge," all three gym leaders said at the same time. Zora took the badge and smiled at them.

"I would be honored to receive the badge from you guys," he spoke before he did a victory pose. "ALL RIGHT. WE GOT…. THE STIATON GYM BADGE!" Everyone face-faulted at that before Namonie did a similar pose and said the same thing making everyone sweat-drop.

(Later that Night)

We see our group of five walking into the Pokecenter when Bianca speaks up. "Hey Zora," She asks and continued when he 'hmmmed' her, "Well we decided to split up from you guys." She points to herself and Black, who blushed when she did that. Cheren spoke up as well.

"We have also decided to split up," he says pointing to himself and White, who, like Black, blushed as well. Zora nodded in understanding.

"Very well then," he began," Have a very safe trip. Call me over the X-Transceiver if you need help." With that, he jumped to the ceiling and fell asleep like a Swoobat. Everyone else sweat-dropped at his antics.

(The Next Day)

The next day saw everyone to an awkward awakening. Everyone woke up to see Tepig and Emerald in a very weird staring contest in which Tepig was upside down and Snivy was in a cocoon of vines. Zora was in a lotus position as was Sneasel. Everyone else sweat dropped.

They quickly got dressed and headed outside. Once outside of the Pokemon Center (after they got a check-up on their Pokemon), they headed to the back where there was a field for battle.

"All right," Zora started. "Before you go, I would like a Pokemon battle, a 3-on-2 battle to see who is strongest." Everyone else nodded and got on their respective fields.

It was Zora and Cheren vs. Bianca, White, and Black. "Let the battle begin."

"Tepig/Snivy, come on out," Cheren and Zora shouted calling out their Pokemon. In an instant, the two pokemon appeared in a blue light on the field.

"Oshawott (x2)/Tepig battle stance," Black, Whit, and Bianca called out their Pokemon. The three came out an instant later.

"Lets' start with Flame charge on Oshawott, Tepig," Zora called out. Tepig immediately complied and hit Whites' Oshawott with a full charged Flame Charge, sending her Pokemon back.

"Snivy, Growth and then Vine Whip on Bianca's Oshawott," Cheren gave his orders and Snivy complied as well giving a One-Hit KO on Oshawott.

"Oshawott, NO," Bianca yelled as she returned her Pokemon. Black then shouted his command.

"Ed, use Ember on Snivy," Black commanded as his Tepig shot tiny flames at Snivy, only for them to be blocked by Zora's Tepig. Ed then kept trying to hit the Snivy with Ember when Oshawott (Whites) hit Tepig with Water Gun. Tepig screamed in pain before he started to glow. Tepig grew bigger and bigger before he stopped at Zoras' height and stopped glowing. In Tepig's place, stood a bipedal pig. It had three short claws on two short arms. It looked like it had black trousers on (the one that hillbillies have with the two straps (No offence to hillbillies/Red necks)) with a flame design on the waist. It was orange everywhere else. "PIGNITE," the newly evolved Pignite roared out.

Zora grinned a Cheshire-like grin. "All right," he said. "Pignite use Flamethrower." Pignite complied and sent a HUGE stream of fire at Snivy and Oshawott. When it ended, the two Pokémon were unconscious.

"Winners: Zora and Cheren," called out Bianca. She then ran over to them as Black and White were returning their Pokémon. She then stood in front of Pignite and Cherens' Snivy and shook their hands in the air as if it were a boxing match.

"All right then," Black started. "I guess this is good-bye for now, huh? Well, see you later." With that, he left back towards Striaton with Bianca, White, and Cheren when they forgot that they didn't get the gym badges to which Zora sweat-dropped.

He sighed and turned towards the road. He checked to make sure no one was around. When he saw that no one was there, he shouted,"Transform". He started to glow and when it was done, there stood a big brown mole looking thing with what looked like a metal helmet on its head. It also had two sharp metal claws for its hands. "EXCADRILL," the now transformed Zora yelled as he started to dig into the ground. _"Next stop, Nacrene City," he said in his mind not noticing that a certain purple haired soon to be Dragon Master had seen what he did._

* * *

><p>So what did you think. I haven't got better a describing battles, so don't sue me. If anyone is interestead in helping me creat battles, then I would enjoy it very much.<p>

I will also have a poll up on my Profile after I post this up. "Should I have Ash, Iris, and Cilan travel with Zora?"

Depending on your answer, I will have to redo some chapters that I wrote in my Note Book.

Also here will be Zoras team by the end of this story:

Weavile

Lv. 78

Moves: Focus Blast, Blizzard, Night Slash, and Airial Ace

Emboar

Lv. 77

Moves: Heat Crash, Bulldoze, Blast Burn, and Brick Break

Serpierior

Lv. 79

Moves: Frenzy Plant, Solar Beam, Dragon Tail, and Gastro Acid

Tornadus/Thundurus (You Pick)

Lv. 75

Moves: Fly, Thunder, Brick Break, and Psychic/Thunder Bolt

Reshiram/Zekrom (Again you Pick)

Lv. 80

Moves: Blue Fire/Bolt Strike, Fusion Flare/Fusion Volt, Dragon Pulse, and Sunny Day/Volt Switch

Victini

Lv. 82

Moves: Fucion Flare, Fusion Volt, Searing Shot, and V-Create

I will NOT change this set-up no matter what. You can Flame me, but I will only use your flames as a BBQ for this upcoming Sunday Family BBQ.

Review if you want. Just remeber, the more reviews I get, the faster I will TRY to update. My sisters broke the laptop so I have to use the one at school. -sighs- Bastards.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back, and I'm sorry for not updating THIS story. I have been so busy with VERY random Ideas and I needed some advice with a certain Author. Lucas GreyLord, if your reading this, thank you for you advice. Anyways, to the Story.

P.S Have the poll results. I had it so that the highest vote by the time I updated wins.

Should Ash, Iris, and Cilan travel with Zora?

Yes- 4

No- 0

So it seems that they will travel around. Since they are, I will make Ash a bit OOC so that it'll fit the story. The reason: well seriously, If you traveling for 5 or so years, don't you think you'd change A LOT? Anyways to the Story, again.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. (Last disclaimer I'm putting in, so if you want one, go back to the first 7 chapters)

* * *

><p>On a Sea Plane:<p>

We see a completely grey sea Plane in the air above the crystal clear water. The sunlight bounced of the plane giving it a shiny appearance. Inside of the Plane, 15 year old Ash Ketchum was with his mother, 35 year old Delia Ketchum and the old professor, 67 year old Samuel Oak. Ash was wearing a blue and white jacket with black jeans and a white t shirt underneath the jacket. On his head was a white and red cap and his brown eyes still held that warmth. He was about 5'7 and was still growing. A yellow mouse was on his shoulder and a white cat was on his head. On his other shoulder rested a little brown fox with its fur being a darker brown and next to him was a dark blue jackal like Pokemon. Ash looked towards the yellow mouse.

"So you ready for the Unova region, buddy," he asked the little mouse. The mouse looked at its trainer and smile.

"Chaaaa," it said as it rubbed its head on his friends face. Ash laughed as this continued.

"Hahaha, Okay Pikachu," he said to the now identified Pokemon. The Blue Jackal laughed as did the brown fox. "Okay calm down 'Eevee' and 'Lucario', we're almost there." The two Pokemon calmed down and fell asleep as the plane descended. Ash looked at the final member of Pokemon he brought with him. "So Meowth, how are you feeling of this Region." The Meowth looked at him before sighing.

"Well Boss," it told him... wait, IT TALKED! "This region seems to have many different Pokemon than da otha regions. We could find plenty of new Pokemon ta befriend. I wonda what kinds of food dey have." The cat Pokemon was drooling at the thought of food. Ash chuckled as he remembered how he came to be in possesion of the talking cat.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_We see a 15 year old Ash in the forests of Veridian. He had arrived back in Pallet Town and had went off to catch more Pokemon. He was trying to find more Pokemon to add to his team, when he heard groaning coming to his right. He looked and didn't see anything, so decided to walk towards the sound. Pikachu was next to him and was very alert. Ash made it to a clearing where he saw a white cat with a gold coin on its head. He then heard it groan again._

_"Man, those two betrayed me, afta everythin' I done for them," it said as it sobbed lowly. Ash realized that this was Team Rocket's Meowth. He then realized what he said and felt sorry for him. Even if they were enemies, he didn't deserve that. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Meowth again. "I'm gonna die right now, and I neva got to even apologize to da Twerp." Ash quickly came out and scooped Meowth up. "D-Da Twerp! Listen I'm so-."_

_Ash interrupted him though. "Don't worry Meowth," he told the cat. Meowth nodded before he felt his hunger come through. Ash noticed Meowth's pained expression before he got an idea. "Listen Meowth. I need to take you to the Pokemon Center, but I have to catch you." Meowth hesitated before nodding. Ash grabbed an empty Pokeball and tapped Meowth with it when he expanded it. Meowth was sucked into it by a red light and the Pokeball pinged before it even shook, signalling that he was to weak to fight it. Ash nodded and looked to Pikachu as the mouse hopped onto his friends shoulder. Ash took off towards the Pokemon Center._

_Flashback end:_

* * *

><p>Ash was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the plane had landed. He quickly got his stuff and saw that his Mom and Professor Oak had gotten off the plane already. He woke up 'Lucario' and 'Eevee' and they got off the plane. However, as soon as they got off, they were attacked.<p>

"Seviper, use Poison Tail," a female voice cried out. It sounded very familiar to Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth.

"Carnivine, use Bullet Seed," a male voice called out next. This voice to sounded familiar to the three. A purple glowing tail nearly hit them as did a couple hundred seeds. The five dodged it and looked at the top of the ship, only to see a female with red hair and a male with blue hair. The female had on a black short shirt and skirt. The shirt was split at the bottom middle and had a red 'R' on it. The male was wearing a black shirt and pants. His shirt to had a red 'R' on it. Ash had rage in his eyes.

"TEAM ROCKET, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," he shouted to them as they laughed at him. They then answered him.

"What a question, Twerpish indeed," Jessie sang. Ash groaned at another motto coming up.

"We'll answer these questions when we feel the need," James sang as well.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future," Jessie said.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe," James exclaimed.

"Carving our names into the Rock of Eternity," they both said.

"The Fiery Destroyer, Jessie," Jessie said.

"And with Thunderous emotions, I am James," James said.

"And now gather under the name of Team Rocket," they both shouted. They then noticed that Ash and the others were long gone. Jessie got really mad.

"HEY, WE WORKED ON THAT ALL NIGHT," she shouted to the air as a dark cloud passed by. James then noticed Ash walking off in the distance. He pointed that way and Jessie looked on as well.

"There they are," he shouted as they tried to go after them. Key word **_Tried_, **since they were hit by a blue lightning bolt by the black cloud. They flew off into the distance.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAIINNNN," they shouted as they became a twinkle in the sky. If you were to into the cloud however, you would have seen a black dragon-like shape with red eyes before it disappeared.

* * *

><p>With Ash:<p>

Ash was currently walking towards the building that his Mom and Prof. Oak had entered. He arrived and opened the door, allowing 'Lucario' and 'Eevee' to enter before he entered himself. He looked around and spotted his mom waiting for the rest of their luggage. He walked over, they hugged for a bit and he waited with her for the luggage. It finally arrived and not a moment to soon, as Prof. Oak had arrived with another female behind him. The female had chestnut brown hair in a bun and had a blue top with a green skirt. She had a doctors coat on suggesting that she was either a doctor or professor, and since she was with Professor Oak, the latter was most likely true.

"Ah, there you guys are," Prof. Oak said as he saw them. He then showed them the female Professor. "This here is one of the other professors of the Pokemon World, Professor Juniper," he introduced them. Juniper smiled when she looked at Ash.

_'He reminds me so much like Zora,' she thought before she turned around._ She walked towards the front and signaled for them to follow. 'Lucario' was helping with the bags (which there weren't to many) and carried them for Ash and Delia. Ash thanked the Pokemon as they followed Juniper. _'So much like Zora.'_ She then lead them towards a jeep. 'Lucario' put the things in the back and that's when Juniper noticed the 'Lucario', 'Eevee', Pikachu, and Meowth. Her eyes sparkled at the opportunity of possible getting to study the Pokemon, but were then dashed when Ash thanked the 'Lucario' and returned it to a Pokeball. He then returned the 'Eevee' as well before he hopped into the car with Delia and Prof. Oak. She then got in and started the car, before taking off.

As they were driving, Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth saw a lot of Pokemon running in the woods. He saw what looked like brown rats looking at them, pink deer frolicking in the grass, and swan and ducks flying above the water. He was amazed by the Pokemon in Unova. Juniper noticed the looks he had and smiled slightly.

"So Ash," she said, snapping him out of his daze. "How do you like the Unova region so far?" Ash had a far away look before answering.

"It's so awesome, I've never seen Pokemon like these back in Kanto," he said. "Or in Johto, Hoenn, or even Sinnoh." Juniper laughed lightly.

"That's because these Pokemon are only native to Unova, just like there are no Pokemon from those regions here." Ash had a look of awe on his face now. He then noticed that his mom and Prof. Oak were asleep, to which he sweatdropped a bit. He then looked at the Pokemon again before sitting straight and petted Pikachu. Meowth was currently asleep on his head.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later:<p>

About half an hour later, they arrived in a town. Juniper woke up the sleepers and introduced the town to them. "Welcome to Nuevma Town," she stated as she arrived at a large building. She stopped the car and got out, Ash doing the same, followed by his mom and the old professor. He grabbed a Pokeball and called out a Pokemon.

"Come on out Zoroark," he shouted as he threw the Pokeball in the air. Juniper noticed it was the same Pokeball that belong to the 'Lucario'. Her eyes widened at the name he said. A black beast humanoid Pokemon emerged from the ball. It had a red mane and red claws. It looked to be about an inch or two taller than herself. It had strange red markings on its eyes and mouth. Its mane had a green band towards the bottom. Prof. Oak was surprised as well at its appearance.

"Ash," Prof. Oak asked before Juniper could ask. "How'd you get the illusive Zoroark. They belong to this region only and even then they're still rare and almost considered legendaries." Juniper nodded in agreement while Ash looked sheepishly.

"I'll explain when we get inside," he said as he grabbed the other Pokeball. "Come on out Zorua." A small black fox like Pokemon appeared. It was the same size as the Eevee from before and had a red tuft of fur at the top of its head. It had red paws and its eyebrows were red as well. It grinned at the two shocked Professors. Juniper then gained a look that said, 'You better start explaining now', as did Prof. Oak. Ash sighed as Zoroark picked up Zorua and they started to talk to each other. Zorua then nodded before it turned to Ash.

_"Meema says that we're in our home region," _It spoke telepathically shocking the Prof. enough that they almost had a heart attack. Delia laughed a little as she went inside the building, followed by Ash, Pikachu, Meowth, Zoroark, and Zorua. The professors got out of their shock and went inside as well.

When they got inside, Prof. Juniper lead the three to the back of the building. They passed by many rooms before they got to the back. Inside was many electronical machines and computers. Juniper then went to a lab table were Pikachu jumped off of Ash and landed on. Zorua jumped up to the table and snickered a little. Zoroark just sighed before sighing and curling up next the table while Meowth just stayed on Ash's head. Ash sighed before explaining how he had Zorua and Zoroark. He explained everything that happened in Crown City (Movie 13: Zoroark: Master of Illusions) from meeting Zorua to stopping Kodai's plan. The professor listen with serious expressions and were surprised when they heard that he almost caused the life there to die by almost absorbing the Time Hole that appears when Celebi is around. Delia listened with worry at the dangerous parts (to her at least) and Zorua was growling both telepathically and physically. He then explained how the two asked Ash if they could join his team since they knew he was most likely going to go to their region next. When he finished his explanation, Meowth yawned before speaking.

"Hey Ash," he said shocking the three in the room. "I'm gonna go walk around or somethin'. If you need me, just call Boss." With that, Meowth walked somewhere to mess with something or another. Ash gave the other three humans a look that said, 'Explain Later' to which they agreed. Just then, an assistant of Juniper's came in and told her that a new trainer was there to start his journey. Juniper nodded before grabbing a cart and putting 8 Pokeballs on it, three with Pokemon and the other five empty. She then put in a red Pokedex. She then left to greet the new trainer with Ash and his Pokemon following.

At the front:

In the front of the building, we see a 14 year old boy with green hair taking pictures. He looked to be 5'6 with a black T-shirt and an orange jacket. He also had on white pants and light blue eyes. He was taken out of his picture taking when he heard the automatic doors 'swish' open. He saw the professor and some other teenager following her along with four Pokemon that he didn't know about. Professor Juniper stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Why hello Trip," she said already knowing who the person was. Trip greeted her with a wave. "I know that your eager for your journey, so I'll hurry as fast as I can." Trip nodded. Juniper then picked up the three Pokeballs and threw them up. "Here are the three starters, Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig." The three starters greeted their potential trainer with a smile and a shout of their names. Ash was awed by the Pokemon. Oshawott seemed to have Psychic abilities, cause he turned around and seemed to thank Ash for the comment he made about him. Trip then made his decision.

"I'll choose Snivy," he said as he returned Snivy to his Pokeball. Tepig nodded sadly while Oshawott had gone in shock (how he was in the Anime). Ash reassured Oshawott with a pat to the head and encouraging words that he'll find his trainer. Ash understood what Oshawott told thanks to having Aura abilities, though it was just enough to be able to make Aura Spheres and understand Pokespeech.

"Osha Wott Wott (thanks Ash)," he said as Ash petted him. Ash smiled.

"Your welcome Oshawott," he said shocking the Pokemon. Oshawott stuttered a little.

"OSHAWOTT (Y-Y-YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME)," Oshawott nearly screamed. Ash chuckled confusing the other two people in the room.

"Of course I can understand what your saying," Ash said as Trip and Juniper were shocked. Juniper because he reminded her so much of Zora and Trip because he's never heard of it before. "I can understand you because I can use Aura, and it helps with understanding Pokespeech." Juniper wanted to ask something before she remembered that Trip was there.

"Well Trip, I still need to give you these," she said as she handed him the Pokedex and the five Pokeballs. Trip took them, still shocked before he got over it.

"Stop acting like a loon," he told Ash, to which he glared at him. "Where'd you come from, the boonies." Ash was annoyed now.

"I do know Aura," he told him, creating an Aura Sphere. Juniper wanted to know more but knew that he probably wouldn't answer. Aura Gaurdians and anyone that knew Aura kept their techniques a HUGE secret. She sighed as Trip was once again shocked. He then noticed the four Pokemon that were obviously Ash's. He grabbed his Pokedex and scanned them. A female voice sounded from the Pokedex.

**'Pikachu**

**The mouse Pokemon. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state.'**

**Meowth**

**The Scratch Cat Pokemon. It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly.**

**Zorua**

**The Tricky Fox Pokemon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon. Most of the time, the transform to a silent child, apparently.**

**Zoroark**

**The Illusion Fox Pokemon. Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery.'**

Trip was surprised at the two Legendary Pokemon being caught by someone who was obviously not from this region. He did what most trainers would have done. "I challenge you to a battle," he said. Ash looked towards his Pokemon who nodded, except for Meowth who decided to talk again.

"Go for it Boss," he said once again shocking Trip. Ash nodded and turned to Trip.

"I accept your challenge," he said as Trip nodded. They went outside were Trip laid the rules.

"This'll be a one-on-one Pokemon battle," he said as Ash nodded. Trip grabbed his Pokeball with Snivy. "Snivy, come on out." Snivy appeared and looked battle ready. Ash nodded before he looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, show them our bond," Ash said as Pikachu nodded and jumped onto the field. His cheeks spark in anticipation. Ash noticed that Trip was taking pictures again. "Why are you taking pictures?" Trip sighed and for some reason reminded Ash of Paul. He shivered at the thought of Paul's cold attitude.

"I'm recording my journey," Trip explained. Ash nodded and started to attack first.

_'Pikachu, use Iron Tail," _he told his first Pokemon mentally. Man Aura abilities were great. Pikachu ran at Snivy as his tail turned into steel. Trip was surprised at this.

"Hey, how come your Pikachu attacked without you saying anything," he asked as Ash sighed. Ash decided to tell him before he starts saying he cheated or something.

"I'm using my Aura ability to tell Pikachu what attack to use," he explained as Trip looked ready to accuse him of cheating. "And before you start saying it's cheating, it's not. As long as I don't use it to make your Pokemon do something else or make you say another command other than the one your about to say, it's perfectly legal. Though that's for Psychics." Trip nodded slowly before continuing with the battle.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip," he told his Pokemon as it complied with the command. It sent out its vines and tried to hit Pikachu with them.

_"Dodge them with Agility," _Ash told Pikachu who quickly dodged the vines. _"Now use Thunderbolt." _Pikachu shot out a bolt of thunder and hit Snivy with them. Pikachu was very strong, so it didn't surprise Ash that Snivy fainted since it was a rookie. Trip gritted his teeth before returning Snivy. He then walked away. Ash sighed as Pikachu climbed onto his partners shoulder. "You did great Pikachu," Ash said as he petted his friend's head. Meowth was on his head again and Zorua and Zoroark were by his sides. Ash then headed inside the Pokemon Lab building. He walked towards the back where Prof. Oak, Delia, and Prof. Juniper were at.

He stopped before them and spoke. "Mom, Prof. Oak," he said. They gave him his full attention. "I want to travel in the Unova region." Delia and Oak weren't surprised at this. Delia nodded as did Prof. Oak.

"Just be careful dear," Delia said to her son. "And remember to change your-." Ash interrupted her though.

"MOM," he yelled out. Delia giggled before Juniper handed something to Ash. It was a red and black Pokedex with a whit outline. She also handed him a black and orange watch.

"That is your Pokedex and X-Transceiver," she explained. He nodded as she explained what it did. "The X-Transceiver allows you to talk to anyone that is on your phone book." She then typed a few numbers on the watch and it beeped. "There. Now you have my number encase you have any questions or problems. You also have my adopted son's number." Oak was slightly surprised but hid it well. "He's not a normal person. Give this to him please." She handed Ash an envelope that was the size of a small picture frame. Oak decided to ask a question that they all had.

"What do you mean by not normal," he asked as he was very curious. Juniper hesitated before answering.

"He was born half Pokemon," she said getting VERY surprised faces from them. "He doesn't know who his parents are and his first adopted family was killed by some people who were after him." She didn't say anything else, as did Oak and the other two. Ash nodded before giving his mother a hug and walking out the building.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on Route 1:<p>

Ash had made it to Route 1 and was currently on his way to Accumula Town, when he felt that someone was watching him. He relaxed and focused his Aura like Lucario (Movie 8: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew) had instructed him. He found a human Aura and sent Zorua to find him/her. Zorua nodded before disappearing into the brush. A scream was heard as a tan skinned girl with purple hair fell out of the tree with a small green dinosaur like Pokemon with two tusks sticking out of its mouth. A dark green worm like Pokemon came out of the tree moments later laughing. The mysterious girl glared at it, but was then surprised when it turned into Zorua and ran towards Ash.

She glared at the trainer in question and he chuckled nervously. "Hi my name is Ash, Ash Ketchum," he greeted her. He held out out his hand and she grabbed it before he pulled her up of the ground. "Sorry about that. But I don't like the fact that I'm being tailed by a stranger." The girl looked away blushing before she spoke back.

"My name is Iris and this Axew," she said as she pointed to herself and the green Dinosaur. "Sorry, but I wasn't following you for no reason. I thought that you might've been related to that thunder storm that happened near the airport." Ash nodded in understanding.

"It;s all right," he said in an understanding tone. "No harm, no foul." Meowth chuckled at that.

"Jeez Louise Boss," he said shocking the purple haired girl. "You shore know how ta say things dat don't make sense." Ash glared playfully at the cat. He sighed before he started to walk off with Pikachu on his shoulder and Zorua and Zoroark behind him. Iris shook herself from her thoughts and ran towards the trainer with Axew jumping into her hair. She caught up to him and asked.

"Can I travel with you," she asked. Ash was slightly surprised but nodded.

"Why though," he said. She blushed as she thought of a certain red head. She stuttered a bit.

"W-Well I want some company and also," she trailed off before getting back. "I want to find a certain trainer. Why are you traveling?" Ash decided to tell her why.

"I need to give this letter to someone named Zora Fire and to win the Unova league," he told her. Her eyes widened at the name.

"That's who I'm looking for too," she told him. Ash nodded in understanding.

"I guess we're going to find him together then," Ash said as Pikachu nodded as did Iris. He then grabbed his Pokeballs and returned Zorua and Zoroark. After that, they continued to walk towards Accumula Town.

* * *

><p>With Zora:<p>

Zora had been training in Pinwheel Forest as he got ready for the Nacrene City Gym challenge. Namonie and Emerald were facing off against Pignite. He suddenly called a halt and returned Pignite and Emerald as he headed towards Nacrene City's Pokemon Center. He was ready for the challenge.

* * *

><p>The next day:<p>

It was a bright morning day when Zora awoke from his sleep. He noticed that Namonie and Emerald were meditating while Pignite was practicing some punching moves. He got up and yawned before going to the bathroom to do his morning rituals. He came out with a new hairstyle. His red spiky hair was growing a bit to long, so he put it in a ponytail. He also added some black streaks to his hair thanks to his transforming abilities. His head now looked like an Entei's white smokey hair with spikes. He was wearing a red shirt with an orange jacket and black pants. He also had on his green bandana on his arm along with his necklace on his neck. He grabbed his Pokeballs and returned Pignite and Emerald. Namonie climbed onto his head and they walked out of the room. They then headed out of the Pokemon Center, after he got his Pokemon checked up on, before walking towards the Gym.

At the front of the Gym:

Zora had managed to find the Gym and was currently at the front. He then noticed a familiar green headed trainer to him. The green headed trainer noticed Zora and walked over to him. The trainer was wearing a white shirt with a black under shirt and had on beige. He was also wearing a black and grey cap.

"Hello again... N," Zora greeted the mysterious trainer.

N only smiled.

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger... Well that's done. So how'd I do. Once again, I apologize for the wait. Anyways, Ash has Team Rocket's Meowth and Zorua and Zoroark? Who is this N person and how does Zora know him? Find out next time.<p>

Here is Ash's Team so far:

Ash:

Pikachu-

Level: 67

Moves: Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Thunderbolt, Agility

Meowth-

Level: 55

Moves: Water Pulse, Thunderbolt, Dig, Pay Day

Zorua-

Level: 57

Moves: Dig, Protect, Faint Attack, Night Daze

Zoroark-

Level: 67

Moves: Hyper Beam, Shadow Claw, Night Daze, Energy Ball

See ya next time.

'Kyroshiro Out'


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also, I know that Ash's Team is a bit to strong (by that I mean a lot), but come on. In every new season, it's like Pikachu goes back to Lv. 5. Seriously, why do that when you can just let them be the same level. Anyways, I rambled to much.

Disclaimer: Look back at chapters 1-8

* * *

><p>Prev:<p>

_It was a bright morning day when Zora awoke from his sleep. He noticed that Namonie and Emerald were meditating while Pignite was practicing some punching moves. He got up and yawned before going to the bathroom to do his morning rituals. He came out with a new hairstyle. His red spiky hair was growing a bit to long, so he put it in a ponytail. He also added some black streaks to his hair thanks to his transforming abilities. His head now looked like an Entei's white smokey hair with spikes. He was wearing a red shirt with an orange jacket and black pants. He also had on his green bandana on his arm along with his necklace on his neck. He grabbed his Pokeballs and returned Pignite and Emerald. Namonie climbed onto his head and they walked out of the room. They then headed out of the Pokemon Center, after he got his Pokemon checked up on, before walking towards the Gym._

_At the front of the Gym:_

_Zora had managed to find the Gym and was currently at the front. He then noticed a familiar green headed trainer to him. The green headed trainer noticed Zora and walked over to him. The trainer was wearing a white shirt with a black under shirt and had on beige. He was also wearing a black and grey cap._

_"Hello again... N," Zora greeted the mysterious trainer._

_N only smiled._

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

"Why hello Zora," N stated as he chuckled. Zora just shook his head at the child like attitude of N's. He remembered when he first met N.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Zora had just gotten to Nacrene City and had transformed back into his human form. He looked around and saw that no one was outside. He walked into the city and headed to the Pokemon Center when he saw a green haired trainer looking at him. He waved at the trainer and saw that he had a purple and white cat along with a small grey Pokemon with a block of wood, a small grey bird, and a blue and black tadpole looking Pokemon. The trainer walked over to him and spoke out._

_"Why hello there fellow trainer," the green haired boy said politely. Zora knew what was next. "I would like to challenge you to a battle if you will." Zora nodded and grabbed a Pokeball as Namonie jumped off of Zora's head. N looked intrigued at the Pokemon native to Kanto and Sinnoh._

_"Alright then, name the battle," Zora said as he prepared for the battle. N chuckled again and grabbed his Pokeballs._

_"A Two-on-Two then," he said as Zora nodded. N called for the grey Pokemon with the wood block and the tadpole Pokemon. "Timburr, Tympole let's go my friends." Zora nodded as Namonie went onto the field and he called his other Pokemon._

_"Namonie, Pignite, show these two our bond," he said as both Pokemon were on the field. N looked on in slight awe as he has never seen a starting trainer whose Pokemon evolved before they reached the Nacrene Gym. "Let's start with an Arm Thrust Pignite and Namonie, use Slash on Tympole," Zora called out to his Pokemon. Timburr managed to dodge Pignite's Arm Thrust since he was slow, but Namonie literally disappeared and reappeared behind Tympole with glowing claws as she hit Tympole with a one-hit KO. N sighed before returning Tympole as he ordered Timburr._

_"Use Low Kick on Namonie and then dodge," N told him as Timburr complied with the order. It hit Namonie,causing her to cry out in pain from the fact that Fighting types are strong against Dark and Ice types. Since she was a duo of both types, well I think you guess how painful it was. Timburr then dodged an Arm Thrust by Pignite and landed away from the two opposing Pokemon. Zora gritted his teeth as he thought of another battle plan._

_"Alright, Pignite use Flamethrower and keep firing at Timburr so Namonie can regain her strength," Zora told Pignite as he nodded. N smirked at how Zora showed so much care for both his Pokemon._

**'Maybe he's the one,'**_ N thought. He shook his head as he told Timburr to dodge the waves of flame. Timburr kept dodging, but soon tired and got hit by a torrent of flames, also giving him a burn. Zora smirked, then did something that shocked N._

_"Pignite, stand down," Zora said . Pignite was confused but followed his trainers order and stopped attacking. N was very confused now._

_"Why are you stopping," N asked as Zora sighed. He then saw Zora's eyes change from sky blue to a lavender mixed with amesyth color. He then saw a light blue corona in his eyes. He then heard a voice in his head._

_**'I know who you are N," the voice said. N looked around but noticed that only he and Zora were there. 'Yes it's me, Zora. I stopped the battle because I did not want to hurt your Pokemon anymore than it already is." N nodded in response as he noticed Zora's eyes change back.**_

_"It was nice battling you, N," Zora said as he grabbed Namonie. He then handed N 300 Poke (their currency) and left, followed by Pignite. N stood there, staring at the money, before he to left._

_Flashback end._

* * *

><p>Zora shook his head as he saw that N had a Pokeball out. Zora sighed before he to grabbed a Pokeball. He stood away from N and sent his Pokemon out, just as N did.<p>

"Come on out Emerald," Zora called out as his Snivy came out. N called out his as well.

"Come out my friend," he said as the grey bird from yesterday came out. It flapped up in the air before landing back on the ground. "We shall win this battle, Pidove." Pidove cawed in response.

"Emerald, start off with Growth and then start jumping around," Zora calle out his order. Emerald glowed as she absorbed the energy of the sun, and since it was so sunny Growth's power was increased. She then started to jump around the field as N called out to his Pokemon.

"Pidove, use Gust on Emerald," N told his friend as Pidove started to flap its wings. A small tornado was formed and headed towards Emerald. Zora had other plans though.

"Emerald, use your speed to get away from that Gust," Zora told her as she quickly disappeared. She then stood in front Zora as the Gust dissipated. "Now use Vine Whip to bring that birdy down." Emerald nodded as she brought her vines out and wrapped them around Pidove, bringing it down.

"Sniv Snivy (Is that all you've got)," she taunted as she made a 'come at me' gesture. N and Zora chuckled lightly before going back to the battle.

"Pidove, use Quick Attack to get near Emerald, then use Gust," N told Pidove. Pidove nodded and then flew at Emerald at intense speeds before flapping its wings right in front of her, creating another mini tornado. It hit Emerald as she gasped in pain. Zora gritted his teeth as Emerald was to weak to move now. He smiled though and held out his Pokeball.

"Emerald, return," Zora said as a red beam hit Emerald before going back into the ball, taking Emerald with it. N was once again confused. His father told him that people don't care for Pokemon, only that they care about wining. What was with this boy.

"Why'd you stop," N asked clearly confused. Zora sighed before answering. He clearly held compassion for his partners.

"Because I knew that I lost already," he told N. N was still confused. "I see that your still confused. WEll, as I've told you last night. I know that your the 'leader' of Team Plasma. You say that people mistreat Pokemon. That they only use them as tools. Well, you maybe right. However..." N was very confused now. Didn't he just say that he (N) was right. "That is only a small percent of the total number of people in the world. Think about what your father has told you. Do you really think that Pokemon are mearly being mistreated by people because they're evil. Think about it N, and when we next meet, I want an answer." With that, Zora walked towards the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon leaving a very confused and conflicting N.

_'Could he be right,' N thought. He was very confused at the moment, and it seemed like he wanted to believe Zora. 'Is father really lying? Am I not right about my Ideals(1)?' _With these thoughts in mind, N walked off towards the forest, but not before he looked back to see Zora looking at him and nod. N felt something stir in him as he nodded back and left.

* * *

><p>With Ash and Iris:<p>

Ash and Iris had just passed by Accumula Town, where they found the Battle Club and Ash had battled Trip once again. They had also found out that a runaway Tepig had been stealing the food from the Battle Club, to which Ash caught once they found it. Ash and Iris where currently on Route 2 , when they saw the tombstones. Ash had finished reading the words on the tombstones and had gotten a thoughtful expression.

"Wonder whose parents they were to," Ash thought when Iris spoke up. Pikachu and Meowth were sleeping in his pack and Zorua and Zoroark were still in their Pokeballs.

"They use to be Zora's adopted parents," Iris told him. "They died apparently on the day before Zora was going to become a trainer, and he was so depressed that he didn't become one till now. I only know this much only because the Gym leader of Oplecuid City brought me along with him to a meeting with the other Gym leaders. We met up with Prof. Juniper and she told us that much about him. I know there's probably more to him though." Ash nodded in thanks.

"Poor guy," Ash thought out loud. Iris agreed and they silently prayed for the lost souls. They then left after paying their respects and traveled along Route 2, coming across few trainers. They arrived at the entrance to Striaton City. They entered the city and went to a Pokemon Center where they got their Pokemon healed. Ash then decided to find the Gym and looked around with Iris. After a few hours, Ash was getting frustrated when he met a guy in a butler's outfit with grassy green hair.

"Are you looking for the Striaton Gym," the person asked. Ash nodded to which the green haired guy pointed at a restaurant looking building with the Pokemon league sign on the front. "It's right over there." Ash nodded and thanked the guy before walking towards the gym with Iris following while calling him a 'kid' for rushing off without her.

When Ash arrived in the building, he was surprised to see a regular restaurant instead of a gym. That's when a lot of waiters came and sat them down. They tried to explain that they were only there for a battle, but with all of the noise of 'What will be your orders', Ash got annoyed and shouted.

"I JUST WANT A BATTLE," Ash screamed as Pikachu and Meowth agreed. No one noticed that Meowth talked or that a green haired waiter had walked behind them. All of a sudden, all of the people in the restaurant (all females) screamed at the challenge of a battle with the Striaton Gym leaders. The waiters all grinned and lead the duo to a wall, where it opened up to reveal a battle field, along with three people. The first was a guy with the same clothing as the green haired person. But instead of green hair, there was blue, wavy hair. The second person they noticed had the same attire, but instead had fiery, red hair. The last person, they were surprised to see the same green haired person that showed them the Gym's location. They then greeted themselves.

"Why hello," the blue haired person said. "We are the Striaton Gym Leaders. I am the cool and collected Cress." The red head went next.

"I'm the fiery fighter Chili," Chili said. Green head went last.

"And I'm the calm and wonderful, Cilan," Cilan introduced himself. "As Cress said, we are the Striaton Gym Leaders." Ash was confused now.

"Wait, three leaders," he asked confusion in his voice. He then sighed before asking. "So who am I supposed to fight?" Cress sweatdropped before answering.

"Well, the challenger usually fights the one that their first Pokemon is weakest to," Cress said. "So who is your first Pokemon?" Ash showed them Pikachu and talked.

"Pikachu here is my first Pokemon and my best friend," Ash told them as Pikachu climbed on his shoulder and 'Chaaaaed' as Ash rubbed his head. Cilan nodded before talking again.

"Well, seeing as it's an electric type Pokemon, it seems that you get to pick who to battle," Cilan said as he saw Ash's confused face before continuing. "You see, if you had started with Oshawott, you would have battled me." Cress went next.

"If you had started with Tepig, you would have battled me," Cress explained as Chili went last.

"And if you had started with Snivy, you would have battled me," Chili stated as Ash nodded. He then made his decision.

"I want to battle... ALL THREE OF YOU," he stated as they stared at him in shock. They then started to laugh, which annoyed Ash. "Hey, why are you guys laughing at?" Cilan stopped laughing as he sweatdropped before he explained.

"Well, you see," he started. "A couple of days ago, a trainer came in here and said the same exact things. He battled all three of us in a Triple Battle, which is when three of your Pokemon are sent out at one time to battle." Ash was surprised but excited about the prospect of battling all three at the same time. "But our Pokemon haven't fully healed, so all of us can battle you, just not at the same time." Ash nodded sadly, but regained his spirit at being able to battle them.

"Alright then," he said. "Let's start this battle." The three nodded as Chili went up first. Ash grabbed a Pokeball and smiled.

"I'll battle first," Chili said. The other two nodded before Cilan went to referee.

"This is a battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and the gym leader Chili," Cilan introduced as Iris was watching from the balcony. She was surprised when she heard that someone had battled all three, then thought of one person crazy enough to do that.

_'Zora,' she thought._

"All right, go Pansear," Chili called out his fire monkey as it jumped at the chance to battle. Ash threw his Pokeball.

"Come on out Tepig," he called out his fire pig. Iris was confused as to why he didn't use someone else.

"Ash, your such a kid," she yelled at him. "Why didn't you use Pikachu or Meowth!" Ash shook his head before replying.

"I promised Tepig that the first gym we fight at, he would go first," Ash told her. She nodded and sat down. Cilan spoke out again.

"The battle between Tepig and Pansear, will now BEGIN," he stated as they began to battle.

* * *

><p>With Zora:<p>

Zora had just finished getting his Pokemon checked out when he felt something was off. He shook it off when it came back twice as hard. He then turned to the direction of the feeling and headed that way with Namonie following. He ran into Pinwheel Forest and followed a path that looked like it hasn't been used in a while. He kept on running when he reached the clearing and stood in shock. In the clearing was N and his Pokemon all unconscious with a few Plasma Grunts surrounding them. They had their Pokemon out and it looked like they were going to kill N. Zora knew that this wasn't fake, when he noticed a certain man. The man had platinum blonde hair and was wearing a gold and blue colored robe. He had what looked like a white and orange colored Pokemon in his hands, and looked like he was chocking it. He heard the man talk.

"This is what happens when you disobey me boy," the man sneered at N as he tightened his hold on the Pokemon. Zora had enough and charged in with Namonie following.

"Namonie use Ice Beam on all of them," Zora shouted as Namonie froze the Plasma Grunts. The man was surprised and Zora took the chance to tackle hi, forcing him to let go of the Pokemon. It started to cough from lack of air before it noticed the fight. Zora was mercilessly pounding the man's face before he was thrown off. He hit a tree and screamed in pain. Namonie heard the scream and attacked the man, only to be blocked by a three headed Pokemon that was black, blue, and purple in color. She started to fire an Ice Beam and tried to get around the Pokemon. Zora got up and saw that the man was holding N up by his neck. Zora growled before shouting out.

"TRANSFORM," he shouted as he started to change. The light forced the man to drop N and shield his eyes. When the glowing stopped, Zora was now a gold, black, and red colored Pokemon. It was at least 5'11" and had two hands with three sharp talons. It's golden tail thumped in anger and its crimson red eyes showed pure hatred. "HAXORUS," the Pokemon know known as Haxorus yelled out in anger. It then charged a blue ball in its mouth before firing. "HAXORUS (Dragon Pulse)." The blue ball shot a very powerful beam at the black dragon like creature as it roared in pain.

"HYDREIGON," the man yelled as he returned the now fainted Pokemon to it's Pokeball. He growled before turning to the now human Zora. "You! You're the one that my grunts had a problem with. You will regret messing with Team Plasma." Zora only yawned which made the man face-fault before he growled even more. "You will regret this boy. Mark my words or my name isn't Ghetsis." The man now named Ghetsis ran off as did his now thawed grunts, leaving Zora with a seriously hurt N and his unconscious Pokemon. The white and orange Pokemon floated up to Zora and started to speak Pokespeech.

"Tini Vic Victini (Thank you for helping us)," it spoke. "Vic Tini Tini Vic Vic (You saved both of us. I'm Victini.)" Zora nodded before walking towards N.

"Are you okay N," he asked the wounded boy. N nodded before tears came out of his eyes. He looked at Zora with pain and hurt in his eyes along with betrayal and guilt.

"You w-were r-r-right, Z-Z-Z-Zora," he said as he cried. Zora wrapped his arms around him in a brotherly way and whispered calming words as N let loose and cried even more. Zora then heard a noise and looked towards the direction. He saw two people, a male and a female, walking out of the brush of the forest.

The male was white with what looked like a green shirt along with a grey business suit. He looked to be 5'2 with brown slicked back hair and glasses.

The female had a dark tan color tone of skin. She had on a white shirt and blue pants with what looked like a pink apron. She had a blue puffy hair style with a red and white band splitting it in between a north hemisphere and south hemisphere style. The two saw Zora and the hurt N and quickly ran over. Zora was still whispering comforting words to him as he was still crying slightly. N's Pokemon were by him now calming him as well.

"What happened here," the female asked as she started to tend to N's wound, with the biggest one being a long but not deep cut. Zora turned to them and snarled... and I mean actually snarled. The other two were scared now when they recognized who it was. "Zora," the female asked as Zora recognized who it was.

"Aunt Lenora," he said surprised that his 'Aunt' was there. Lenora sweatdropped a little at the aunt part. She nodded and tended to N's wounds again. The male then noticed the Pokemon.

"Are these Pokemon yours or his," the male asked as he gave each of them a sitrus berry. They ate them happily and the male turned back to Zora. Lenora and the male still didn't notice Victini.

"The Sneasel is mine, but the others are his," he told them. Lenora nodded. "Hey Uncle Hawes? Why are you guys here?" Hawes chuckled before answering.

"We actually saw you running towards the forest and followed you encase there was trouble," he answered to which Zora nodded. "And then we heard what sounded like fighting followed by explosions. We then came upon this sight." Zora sighed before he looked at Victini.

"Are you what they were after," he asked the little Pokemon to which it nodded. Hawes and Lenora were shocked at seeing the LEGENDARY Victini that was right in front of them. Zora then pulled out a couple of sandwiches from his backpack and handed them to the Pokemon. "Here, you must be hungry. They are made of my own blend of Oran and Sitrus Berries mixed in with some Lum Berries." Victini took it and ate with vigor. This caused a laugh from Zora, Lenora, Hawes, and N, who had some bandages on him. Zora smiled at N, before N fainted to which Zora caught him. He grabbed his Pokeballs and returned N's Team before pocketing them away into N's bag. Zora looked at Lenora and Hawes, who nodded and they headed towards town. Zora looked back at Victini and waved good-bye. "It was nice to see you Victini, but we have to go and heal our friends. Bye." With that, they left towards town. Victini stood there contemplating things before coming to a decision. It turned invisible and flew towards the town to look for Zora.

* * *

><p>With Ash:<p>

Ash gritted his teeth as Zorua was blown back by another Bullet Seed by Cilan's Pansage. He had already won against Chili, but lost against Cress and his Panpour. Now it was just Cilan and his Pansage vs. him and Zorua.

"Zorua, go for another Faint Attack," Ash told Zorua as he disappeared. He then reappeared next to Pansage and hit him with full force. Pansage flew back and landed on his feet panting a little. Cilan was taken back by the attack, before he concentrated.

"All right Pansage," he told his grass monkey. "It's time to use the power of the sun. Use Solarbeam." Pansage nodded before he gathered energy from the sun which then turned into a ball of energy. Pansage grabbed the ball and released in a yellow beam of light. Ash was worried. Zorua had taken a very large beating even though it was a higher level then Pansage. He then came up with an idea, though it was a long shot.

"Zorua, use Faint Attack to dodge at the right moment," Ash called out to Zorua, who nodded. "Then use Night Daze while Pansage is trying to regain it's energy." He said at the right time, because not a moment to soon did the beam reach Zorua.

BOOM

A cloud of dust covered the battle field.

"ZORUA," Ash yelled.

"PANSAGE," Cilan yelled as well. The dust cleared to reveal...

* * *

><p>With Zora (hahahaha):<p>

Zora had just gotten N to the Pokemon Center and into his room. Lenora and Hawes had gone the Officer Jenny's to tell them about Team Plasma. Zora sighed as he re-attended to any of N's wounds that weren't covered. N's Pokemon were with Nurse Joy in the I.C.U. Team Plasma really did a number on them and Zora promised that Team Plasma would pay for this.

He had just finished when he heard a small, 'Tini'. He looked around and didn't see anything besides Sneasel, Emerald, and Pignite who were all sleeping on the floor. He heard the sound again and then saw a sandwich float out of his bag before it disappeared in bites. He sighed before chuckling slightly.

"Victini, you can come out now," he said to apparently no one. Nothing happened before a small whit and orange body came out of thin air. Victini looked at Zora with big blue eyes and laughed childishly.

"Tini Vic Vic Victini Tini Vic (Hey Zora! I just wanted to ask you something. Is that alright?)," Victini asked and upon seeing Zora's nod continued. "Tini Tini Vic Tini Vic Vic Ti Vic Victini (Well you see, I was trapped in this tower after my first owner kept me there to keep me safe from evil humans. Well a couple of weeks ago, those guys found my 'home' and blew up the door before storming inside. They said that they wanted to use my powers to liberate Pokemon, or something like that, and tried to catch me. I escaped and later found that boy. But those guys found us and attacked, when you came and helped us.)." Zora nodded unsure of what it would say next. "Tini ti Tini Vic Victini (Well, I want to join your team. I want to become strong so that I can defeat those people if they try to catch me again.)." Zora was shocked. A legendary Pokemon, the Victory Pokemon no less, wanted to join his team. Zora nodded but wanted for Victini to make sure.

"Are sure about this Victini," he asked the Psychic-Fire Type. "Because I won't force you to do this." Victini nodded in a serious manner. "All right then." With that, Zora pulled out a Pokeball and expanded it. "Pokeball GO." The red and white ball flew at Victini and hit him in the head. He was then absorbed by a red light and the ball only shook once before pinging signaling a capture (super catch). Zora picked up the ball and let Victini out. "Welcome to the team Victini." Victini smiled before taking a nap with the other four Pokemon. Zora returned his attention to N who was stirring.

* * *

><p>Back with Ash:<p>

Ash cheered as he held up the Striaton Gym badge. When the smoke had cleared, an unconscious Pansage was seen with a loudly panting Zorua still standing. Cress had declared Zorua and Ash the winners when Zorua fainted in Ash's hands. He then received the Gym badge and quickly went towards the Pokemon Center. In the center, Ash got his Pokemon healed by Nurse Joy and he went towards the computers to call Prof. Juniper and Oak. He called the Lab and the call was instantly picked up by a worried looking Delia.

"Ash, Where have you've been," she asked the boy who sweatdropped. Iris was walking into the Center looking for Ash.

"Well I'm at the Striaton City Pokemon Center. I just won the Gym Badge," Ash explained showing the badge to his mother who giggled at her son's antics. Prof. Juniper and Oak then appeared on the screen after they heard what happened.

"Ahh, Ash my boy," Oak said as he saw the badge. "Already won the first badge eh?" Ash nodded. "That's very good." Juniper started to talk then.

"Did you give the package to Zora yet," Juniper said only to be disappointed when he shook his head.

"He was already passed this city with it's badge a couple days ago," Ash explained. "At least that's what the gym leaders said." Juniper nodded before she remembered something else. Iris had just found Ash by then and was listening to the conversation.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," Juniper said when Oak started to panic as well. "Ash, did you know that if traveled through at least 3 regions and obtained their Gym badges that you can increase your party carrying capacity to 12?" Ash shook his head no. "Well would you like to accept?" Ash nodded furiously wanting to be able to carry more of his friends around. Oak laughed a little and typed something on Juniper's computer, getting a 'HEY' from her.

"Alright Ash, all you need to do now is connect your Pokedex to the computer and I'll do the rest," Oak told him. Ash nodded and connected his Pokedex to the computer. A beep was heard and he took his Pokedex. He went to the I.D page and it said

**'Trainer: Ash Ketchum**

**I.D #: 3982637**

**Regions Traveled through: 4**

**Badges won: 32**

**Carrying Capacity of Pokemon: 12'**

Ash nodded to the Professors that information was recorded. He then pocketed his Pokedex, said good-bye to the trio and shut the computer off. He turned around and screamed when he saw Iris. He then calmed down, they chatted and he went to collect his Pokemon. Once doing so, he headed outside of the Pokemon Center and went towards Route 3 when he heard someone calling him. He saw that Iris was next to him so he started to look around. He saw a familiar green haired gym leader and stopped to see what he wanted. Cilan had a pack on his back and that confused Ash.

"H-Hello Ash," the grass gym leader huffed. "I'm glad I caught you in time. You see I did some thinking and... I wanted to know if I could join you on your journey?" Ash was surprised but didn't show it. He nodded but had to know why.

"Why though Cilan," he asked the connoisseur. Cilan gained his breath before talking again.

"Because I want to see the entire Unova region and to increase my connoisseur abilities," he told Ash. "I want evaluate people and their Pokemon." Ash nodded and agreed along with Iris. "Great. Thank you for this opportunity. They then headed towards Route 3 with Pikachu and Meowth on Ash's shoulder and head respectively. Ash was confident that he could win the badges and find Zora to give him that package.

* * *

><p>That's a rap. Wonder what'll happen next, huh? Stay tuned to find out. Also, I'm gonna keep on switching between Ash and Zora until they meet up. And that'll probably be next chapter, hopefully. Anyways stay tuned for the next Pokemon B&amp;W: Zora Fire.<p>

'Kyroshiro Out'


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back with another update. HURRAY FOR NO SCHOOL! IT'S SUMMER BABY!

A/N: anytime an Pokemon is with N, Zora, or Ash by themselves, it will be regular speech. If someone else is there with them, it will be in Pokespeech.

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1

* * *

><p>With Zora:<p>

Zora had been resting for the match with the Nacrene Gym. While he was waiting, he talked with N to see what had happened in the forest.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Zora was waiting for N to fully awaken before talking to him. He heard a slight groaning sound before N's eyes opened to reveal two emerald green orbs. He smiled lightly as N got used to be back in the world of the awakened. N then noticed Zora sitting next to him and smiled a little. He then asked for some food to which Zora complied with. He then gave him some water to drink with the food. Afterwards, Zora went out and collected his Pokemon for N, while Namonie tended to N till he got back._

_"So why'd your father attack you like that," Zora asked N as they sat in a comfortable silence. N didn't answer straight away,but had a faraway look. He then started to shake. Zora noticed it as post traumatic stress, since he had it when he got of the adrenaline rush after his parents died. He grabbed N in a hug and spoke comforting words until N fell asleep. He then told Namonie to keep watch of N, while he went and won the badge._

_Flashback end._

* * *

><p>At the front of the gym:<p>

Zora was pumped, as was Emerald. She was literally jumping up and down in anticipation for the upcoming battle. He entered the gym and saw that the front was actually a museum. He looked on as he saw bones, meteorites and plenty of other things. One object caught his attention though. It was a round white orb on a table. It had two indention across from one another on both sides. He saw another one, except that this one was black. He felt a tug in his mind for the white one. It kept telling him to take it, but before he could decide on what to do, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey Zora," Hawes greeted the red headed sky blue eyed trainer as he he made his way towards him. Zora turned around and smiled before hugging his 'Uncle'. He then let go as Hawes showed him everything about the museum. Hawes then went towards a back room on the top floor. "This is where the gym is. Don't expect for Lenora to go easy on you though. I'm sure that you'll give each other a battle to remember." Zora nodded as he went towards the back of the room. When he entered, he saw multitude upon multitude of books everywhere. He sweatdropped at his 'Aunties' habits of reading.

"Jeez Aunt Lenora," he spoke to himself as he saw a trainer for the gym apparently as he grabbed a Pokeball for the battle that was to come. He walked to him and, just as he thought, the trainer challenged him to a battle.

* * *

><p>With Ash, Iris, and Cilan:<p>

Ash and his traveling companions were walking towards Nacrene City. They were enjoying the sites of the forest as well as the sounds of the Pokemon. Pikachu and Meowth were on Ash's shoulders and Axew was walking along the floor with Iris right beside him so that he wouldn't get in any trouble. Cilan was currently reading through a travel guide book. Ash sighed as he focused his Aura so that he could watch out for dangers. Just as he did that, a metal rod with a red gloved hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu and Axew along with Meowth. They were shocked when they saw a hot air balloon in above them, though Ash was also peeved about who it was.

"TEAM ROCKET," Ash shouted as he prepared to throw a Pokeball. Jessie and James came out to the front and started to taunt them. "What are you two doing here?" Jessie began to laugh as they prepared for their motto.

"What a question, Twerpish indeed," Jessie sang. Ash groaned as they sang their stupid motto.

"We'll answer these questions when we feel the need," James sang as well.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future," Jessie said.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe," James exclaimed.

"Carving our names into the Rock of Eternity," they both said.

"The Fiery Destroyer, Jessie," Jessie said.

"And with Thunderous emotions, I am James," James said.

"And now gather under the name of Team Rocket," they both shouted.

Ash had disappeared as they said their motto and was currently at the top of the tallest tree that was in the area. No one noticed a small blue and white otter Pokemon with a shell on its stomach come from behind a tree. Ash jumped onto the mechanical hand and was trying to release the Pokemon just as Jessie and James finished their motto. They noticed Ash was on the arm and were now trying to get him off.

"Get off of our mechanical arm Twerp," Jessie shouted as she swung the machine in multiple directions. They couldn't and it was getting annoying. Iris and Cilan were yelling for Ash to be careful, when they saw the blue and white otter come out of the woods. It held it shell up and threw it at the balloon, popping it and making it crash land onto the ground. The arm shattered and the three Pokemon were released. Ash grabbed the three Pokemon and headed toward Iris and Cilan while making sure they were safe. He saw the blue and white otter Pokemon and gave a confused smiled.

"Oshawott," Ash asked very confused. Wasn't this one supposed to be with Prof. Juniper? The Oshawott nodded and Ash knew that this was that one. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Prof. Juniper?" Oshawott was about to answer when Team Rocket intervened.

"Oh no you don't," Jessie exclaimed as she brought a Pokeball. She threw it into the air releasing a blue bat like creature. It had fuzzy blue fur with a heart shaped nose and black wings. "Come on out Woobat." The Woobat just floated their. "Use Air Cutter on those twerps." The Psychic Flying Type Pokemon flapped its wings and shot out air disks at the group of 7. Ash decided to counter attack.

"Meowth use Thunderbolt," Ash calmly said, though you could see the annoyance on his face. Meowth started to gather electricity when Oshawott shot out a Water Gun at Woobat, before dousing both Jessie and James. Meowth released all of the electricity.

"THUNDABOOOOOLLLTTT," Meowth shouted as he fired of the electric attack. It wasn't as strong as Pikachu's, but combined with water, it hurt like a bitch. The shock caused an explosion to occur as Team Rocket blasted off.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OF AGAAAAAAIIIIINNNN," Jessie and James shouted as the flew off with an unconscious Woobat. Iris and Cilan sweatdropped when they saw Ash talking to Oshawott instead of looking at the team of losers flying off.

"So Oshawott," Ash told the blue otter. He continued when he got his (Oshawott) attention. "Why are you here? Wouldn't Prof. Juniper be worried that you're not at the lab." Oshawott shook his head 'no' and brought something round... out of somewhere. It was a red and white Pokeball. Oshawott started to talk just as Cilan and Iris arrived at their location.

"Osha Osha Wott Wott Osha Oshawott (I ran from the lab cause I knew that you would help me reach my goal)," he told Ash. Ash nodded and Oshawott continued. "Osha Osha Wott Oshawott (So can I join your team, Ash?)" Ash sighed before he answered.

"I'll have to check with Prof. Juniper," Ash told the otter. "If she says so then yeah, you can join us." Oshawott nodded knowing that this would happen. Ash turned on his X-Transeiver and dialed Prof. Juniper's number. It rang for a few seconds before the screen showed the professor eating a sandwich. Ash sweatdropped as Juniper answered.

"Hello Ash," Juniper said happily as she munched on her lunch. She then noticed a Pokeball in his hands and saw that it was Oshawott's. "Why do you have Oshawott's Pokeball? He should be sleeping with Tepig." Ash sighed before telling her everything that happened. Juniper nodded before smiling. "Okay then, just take good care of him please. Oshawott's are very loyal to those that they trust, so take care. Say 'Hi' to Zora for me when you see him."

Ash nodded. "We're almost at Nacrene City," he told her. "I'm sure that Zora's there." She nodded and said her farewell. Ash turned off the X-Transeiver and grabbed Oshawott's Pokeball. He turned towards said Pokemon and nodded. Oshawott jumped around as happy as he could be. Iris and Cilan were lost. "To summarize, this Oshawott was one of the starter Pokemon that Juniper had. He ran off to find me, cause he said that I could bring out his true potential. Juniper let me keep him." They nodded as Ash returned Oshawott. Meowth and Pikachu ran onto his shoulders and fell asleep. Ash noticed that it was around noon and they decided to have lunch.

* * *

><p>With N:<p>

N Harmonia had just woken up to see the Sneasel from before sleeping next to him. He smiled and petted her. She lent in closer to the hand as she began to murmur in her sleep.

"Zora," she whispered as she had a blush on her face. N was shocked but then remembered what Zora was. He stopped petting her when she started to stir. He looked around and saw a note on the table next to the bed. He picked it up just as Namonie woke up and read it.

_'Dear N,_

_I left you here so you could rest some more. I am currently at the gym and may not be back till later. Until then, Namonie here will watch you and get you anything you need. Don't move to much as you still need your rest. I'll be back later to check on you before I have to travel again._

_Your Friend,_

_ Zora Fire'_

N was a bit shocked. He had been trying to get people to release their Pokemon... no wait, that was _dad. _Never the less, he still wanted to be his friend. N felt tears come to his eyes that he had a new friend. Namonie smiled at reading the note and comforted N with a hug. N was grateful for the comfort. He then felt for his Pokeballs and released his Pokemon that he had at the moment. Timburr, Tympole, Purloin, and Pidove were in front of him in a flash of light. He smiled at them.

"Hello, mt friends," he told them as they greeted him. He sighed. "I'm going to ask you something, so please answer truthfully." They nodded in confusion. "Do you wish to continue to travel with me?" The Pokemon were very confused right now.

"What do you mean trainer," Purloin asked as he hopped onto N's lap. He was clearly confused. N smiled sadly before answering.

"I want to know if you wish to continue to travel with me," he repeated before continuing. "I am giving you a choice because I will not force you to follow me. I ak all of my Pokemon that I have with me at the time, because I do not wish to force them into anything." Purloin and his other Pokemon nodded. They then gave their answers.

"I want to be free," Pidove said as N nodded. He stood up and opened the window before he pressed the release button on the Pokeball. Pidove flew around before landing on N's head he gave him a hug (or at leas as much of a hug a tiny bird could give) and then flew off. Timburr went next.

"I to wish to be released," he told him. N nodded and released him as as well. Timburr took a piece of wood off of his wooden block and gave it to N. N was surprised since this meant a sign of remembrance. He took the piece and smiled before pocketing it in his bag along with the empty Pokeballs. Timburr nodded in return before he jumped out of the window as well. Tympole hopped up to him.

"I wish to stay with you," he told N who nodded before pocketing the Pokeball onto his belt. Purloin was last. He looked at N for sometime. Namonie had just arrived with some food for N to see Purloin looking at him (N), almost as if he (Purloin) was studying him. He finally answered.

"I wish to stay as well," he answered to N who nodded before pocketing the ball onto his belt next to Tympole's. "I have a feeling that you'll help us reach our full potential. N nodded in thanks before he heard his stomach rumble.

N blushed as Namonie chuckled before giving him his food. N smiled in thanks before he ate while sharing with his Pokemon. He finished and fell asleep again. Tympole and Purloin hopped into his bed as Namonie fell asleep on the floor next to him.

* * *

><p>With Zora:<p>

Zora had just finished battling the last trainer when he felt the building shake. One of the bookshelves then started to slide out of the way to reveal a hidden staircase. He sighed before heading down the stairwell with Emerald following close behind. He reached the bottom of the stairwell to see a room with a few bookshelves. He then saw Lenora in the middle of the room with a smirk on her face.

"It's about time, Zora," she smiled at him in a taunting way. Zora smiled before he grabbed a Pokeball. He then saw Hawes come out of a secret room and was going to ref. the match.

"This is a battle between the gym leader Lenora and the challenger, Zora Fire of Nuevma Town," he said as he started the match. "Each trainer shall use two Pokemon each. When both Pokemon of one side has been defeated, the battle has ended. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Lenora sent out her Pokemon.

(Cue Unova Champion Soundtrack)

"Let's go Herdier," she said as a dog like Pokemon came out. It face sports an abundance of cream fur, forming a "mustache" and a three-pointed crest of fur on its head. Its ears are large and perked, and it has a shaggy dark blue pelt on its body and tail. Its limbs are orange-brown.

Zora smiled and sent out his Pokemon. "Let's go Pignite," he shouted as he threw Pignite's Pokeball in the air. The orange and black bipedal pig came out and stomped his foot on the ground in an intimidating manner.

"Pig Pignite (I've been waiting for a battle)," he said as he looked at his opponent. Zora smirked as did Lenora.

"You can have the first move, Auntie," Zora said as she grew a tick mark on her head. She hated it when she was called that. She sighed before attacking.

"Herdier, use Work Up," she told her Pokemon. Herdier started to glow red before it disappeared. Lenora smirked before she told her Pokemon another command. "Now use Take Down." Herdier ran at Pignite with a white aura surrounding him before it changed to pink due to Work Up's effects. Zora smiled before he grew serious.

"Pignite, jump and use Arm Thrust," he shouted to his Pokemon who quickly jumped at speeds rivaling a Sneasel before he started to hit Herdier with his palms as they glowed white. He hit him about four times before Herdier managed to get away from the attack. When he got out though, his body was then covered in yellow sparks, signaling that he was paralyzed.

Lenora gritted her teeth when she saw that Herdier was paralyzed. "Herdier, use Roar," she told the Normal Type. It complied and roared. Pignite was then absorbed back into his Pokeball, and another Pokeball opened up. Out came Victini. Lenora and Hawes were surprised at this fact. "H-How'd you catch Victini." Lenora was slightly nervous now. Zora sighed.

"He let me catch him," he explained to them. They nodded. "Alright Victini, use V-Create." Victini nodded before being covered in fire. The fire then moved towards Victini's V-shaped ears as they glowed in a red aura. He charged at Herdier who couldn't move thanks to the paralysis.

"TINI (V-CREATE0," Victini shouted as he got closer to Herdier. Lenora was now getting desperate. She sighed before she made a Final Gambit like move.

"Herdier, use Take Down," she told the Dog Pokemon. He nodded knowing that he wouldn't make it out of this conscious. He charged at the incoming fire bullet as he was covered in the same pink aura. "Combine it with Shadow Ball!" Herdier complied making the aura turn a magenta color.

"HERDIER (TAKE DOWN)," he shouted as they both collided with each other. The two moves (four if you count Shadow Ball and Work Up) clashed together trying to over power each other. It was for naught since the moves caused an explosion that destroyed the roof of the building.

* * *

><p>With Ash:<p>

Ash, Cilan, and Iris had just arrived in Nacrene City when they saw a HUGE explosion. They looked towards the direction of the explosion and saw a green haired boy walking into a gym. They decided to head to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon before they headed to the gym.

* * *

><p>With N:<p>

N had just woken up to see that Zora wasn't there and decided to go check the gym. He got dressed into the same clothes he had, minding the bandages that he had, and walked out of the room with Purloin, Tympole, and Namonie with him. He waled out of the Poke-Center (gonna call it that from now on) and headed towards the gym. When he arrived, he heard an explosion. He almost panicked but noticed that Namonie just sighed.

"Great, he just had to cause such an explosion," she mumbled as a confused N, Purloin, and Tympole listened on. "Don't worry about it. He loves to make explosive moments in battles all the time. Come on." With that, the Sneasel walked in the gym with a really confused trio following her.

* * *

><p>With Zora:<p>

There was to much dust blocking the view of the battle. It finally cleared to show that Victini was panting heavily and Herdier was knocked out cold. Hawes raised his flag.

"Herdier is unable to battle," he says as Lenora recalls Herdier. "Please call out your last Pokemon." Lenora nods as she grabs another Pokeball. She then enlarges it before throwing it up in the air. Out comes a meerkat like creature.

"Let's go Watchog," Lenora calls out as her Pokemon stands at attention. Watchog is an upright, meerkat-like Pokémon with large cheeks and a single, pointed incisor sticking out of its mouth. It had mainly a shade of reddish brown, with its cheeks and neck beige, and a pattern of yellow striping on its chest and tail, with the striping on its chest resembling a vest. Its hands, feet and tail tip were white-colored. Its eyes had an unusual pattern surrounding a small black pupil, with two red ring-like stripes separated by a third, yellow stripe. Black markings accentuate the eyes at their outer ends. Zora called out to Victini.

"Victini, do you think you can go one more round," he called to the Psychic-Fire Type Pokemon. It nodded, before shaking its head as it collapsed onto one hand. Zora was worried. He then grabbed Victini's Pokeball before returning it. He then grabbed Pignite's Pokeball before calling him out. "Pignite let's do this." The bipedal Pig Pokemon appeared in a flash of light. It was at this moment that N had arrived along with Ash, Iris, Cilan, and four other familiar people. Namonie went to the field and sat with Emerald who was to engrossed in the battle to notice.

(Cue Pokemon- Gym Leaders Last Pokemon Soundtrack)

"The battle is now against Watchog and Pignite," he said as he waved his flag. "Begin." With that, Zora called out his attack.

"Pignite, use Flamethrower," he told the pig. The Fire Type snorted before firing off a HUGE column of flames towards the Normal Type. IT hit Watchog and also obscured everyone's vision.

Lenora smirked. "Watchog, use Retaliate," she told the meerkat Pokemon. It burst out of the flames ready to attack when it saw that Pignite wasn't there. It looked around trying to find it, when he heard something coming from the flames. Everyone was shocked to see that Pignite was in the flames.

"Use Arm Thrust," Zora called out as Pignite raced towards Watchog with his palms glowing and at the same time on fire. Watchog was to stunned to move as it was repeatedly hit by the Arm Thrust attack. The damage was increased with the fire covering the hands.

Watchog managed to get out but was slowed thanks to it being paralyzed as well. It was very weak while Pignite was still going strong. Lenora gritted her teeth as she called out an attack. "Watchog, use hypnosis." Watchog nodded before his striped 'vest' glowed. Zora smirked.

"Pignite, close your eyes," Zora told Pignite. Everyone looked at Zora confused, but he didn't say anything. Lenora smirked at seeing a chance to get some damage in.

"Watchog, while his eyes are still closed, use Retaliate," she told the Normal Type who complied with the order. It raced at the bipedal Pig gaining speed along the way. Zora grinned as his hair covered his eyes. Iris shuddered at the grin, as did everyone else.

"Pignite," he told the Pokemon calmly, who then nodded. "Dodge and then use Dig." Everyone was surprised when Pignite dodged Watchog's attack with his eyes still closed and then burrowed underground. "Use Arm Thrust when you come out as well." Lenora was worried.

"Watchog, look for any sign of movement in the earth," she told the meerkat who nodded as he used his keen eyesight to locate any subtle shift in the earth. He was surprised however, when Pignite came from behind him and hit him with Arm Thrust. Watchog couldn't take anymore damage and fainted. Hawes raised his flag as he announced the winners.

"Watchog is unable to battle," he said as everyone clapped. "That means that Pignite and Zora Fire of Nuevma Town are the winners of the match." Lenora smiled when she saw Zora walking towards her. He then held out his hand and she took it in hers as they shook hands like true trainers would. She then noticed something else in her hands when he let go. It was a pair of gold berries.

"That's a Sitrus Berry," Zora explained to her. "Use it ti heal your Pokemon." She nodded in response as she took a Basic Badge from her pockets. She handed it to Zora who put it in his badge case.

"That's the Basic Badge," she told him. "It is proof that you beat the Nacrene Gym." HE then nodded before he did a pose.

"I GOT... THE BASIC BADGE," he shouted as his Pokemon did the same, with Namonie on his head and Emerald, Victini (who popped out of his Pokeball), and Pignite doing a similar pose by him. Everyone face-faulted at that. Zora sweatdropped. "Okay then. I'll see you later Aunt Lenora and Uncle Hawes." Lenora got a tick mark on her head while Hawes sweatdropped.

"Stop calling me that, Zora," she politely said to him. He nodded before answering.

"Alright, alright," he said. "See ya big sis." With that, he returned Pignite and Emerald before he picked up Victini in his arms. He was stopped by N though. The two stared at each other before N talked.

"I wish to join you on your journey," he said as Purloin purred on top of his head while Tympole jumped up and down in agreement. Zora didn't say anything.

"Okay then," he told N before he walked out of the gym. N smiled at Tympole before he grabbed him and left as well.

"That was a great match," one of the familiar figures said. "Wouldn't you agree, Bianca?" Bianca smiled as she nodded to Black. White and Cheren also nodded before they walked to Lenora to talk. Ash knew that Lenora needed to heal her Pokemon so didn't ask for a battle yet. He left to find Zora as did Iris and Cilan.

Outside the gym:

We see N and Zora just walking out of the gym when they heard someone calling for them.

"Hey Zora, wait up," Ash called out. He reached Zora just as he (Zora) turned around. He huffed a little before asking. "Do you know a Prof. Juniper?" Zora nodded hesitantly.

"I may," he said in a questioning voice. Ash sighed in relief as Iris and Cilan arrived behind him. Zora's breath hitched when he saw Iris but quickly steeled himself, but not before N saw it. N smirked as he thought.

_'Blackmail material,' N thought as did his Pokemon._ Ash handed Zora a package bringing him (N) out of his thoughts.

"Here," Ash said as he handed the package to Zora. Zora took it gratefully. "This is from Juniper. She said that as soon as you get it, to open it. She said something about 'forgetting to give you something before you left'." Zora nodded as he put Victini on his head (no one notices him because he's invisible(Except for N)). He then opened up the package carefully as Namonie and Victini looked on. When he opened it, a picture frame came out as did a note and a Pokeball. The Pokeball was different though, because instead of it being red and white, it was a light orange with yellow stars on the top and it was black with purple diamonds on the bottom.

The picture frame had two people and four Pokemon in it. One of the people, a female, looked like a younger Juniper with her hair in a ponytail instead of a bun. The other person was a younger Zora in the same clothes he had on, except smaller. Next to them was a Snivy, a Sneasel, a Deino, which was a small black and blue dinosaur creature, and a Meloetta, a Pokemon who loved to sing before she lost her singing spirit. Zora had tears in his eyes when he saw the picture. The four Pokemon were his first four friends before Meloetta had to leave since some people wanted her for fame when they found out that she was being kept at Prof. Juniper's lab. The Deino had evolved into the Hydreigon that Prof. Juniper has today, and the Snivy and Sneasel were the Pokemon that he had with him. He then read the note.

_'Dear Zora,_

_It's me Prof. Juniper. I hope that your having a wonderful journey. I put these things into the package so that you'll remember your dream. I know that you want to be alon most of the time, but please try to make friends. I also managed to fix your invention up. I hope that you make good use of it. As soon as you read this message, I want you to call me._

_Sincerely,_

_ Prof. Juniper'_

Zora smiled a little as some tears came from his eyes. N and the others wondered what kind of Pokeball that was. Ash decided to ask, but Iris beat him to it.

"What kind of Pokeball is that," she asked him. He shook his head from his thoughts and smiled at them before answering.

"This is actually an invention that I was making when I was little," he told them in a story telling voice. They were intrigued since it was never heard of for a young boy to be able to create a Pokeball. "I had an idea one day when I was with my Pokemon friends. I wanted to see if I could make a Pokeball that would allow people to understand them. I worked months at a time, with little rest. Sneasel and my other friend, Meloetta tried to get me to bed, but I just couldn't sleep when I knew that something like this would be big. I worked hard and finally was able to complete it. However, it wasn't perfect. I had a trainer try it out, but he couldn't understand his Pokemon completely. I almost gave up when Deino and Snivy encouraged me to keep trying. I couldn't though, since I had to protect Meloetta from any trainers that tried to take her from us." Everyone was surprised, especially Iris, Cilan, and N. Meloetta was an extremely rare Pokemon, with there being only one ever recorded in history. Trainers would try to catch that Meloetta to try and become famous.

Zora sighed as he pocketed the ball. He then put the picture and the note in his bag before turning towards the Poke-Center. He walked towards it with N, Ash, Cilan, and Iris following. He turned to Ash as he was walking and noticed the Meowth and Pikachu. "Kanto trainer," he asked bluntly to him. Ash nodded as he petted Pikachu.

"This is Pikachu," he introduced him as he pointed to Meowth. "And Meowth. Pikachu was my first Pokemon and is my best friend. Meowth here was abandoned by his trainer so I took him in." Meowth then got up and waved.

"It's nice ta met 'cha," he said, shocking both N and Zora. Zora then steeled himself as did N, since they knew weirder stuff has happened. Like Zora being half Pokemon. Of course there would be weirder things...

The group of five entered the Poke-Center and handed their Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"We'll make sure your Pokemon are healthy. Zora nodded as he internally sighed in relief. It was kind of difficult to return Victini without the other three noticing. He then headed towards the PC's to talk to Juniper as Ash and the others got a room for the night. He turned it on and typed in the lab's number. After a few rings, the line picked up and the screen showed Prof. juniper in her pj's. Zora chuckled slightly. Juniper noticed who it was and said in surprise.

"ZORA," she shouted. Zora nodded and then smiled.

"Juniper," he said as they began to talk.

* * *

><p>And Cut. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Now I know that you have questions, such as 'Why'd you have Zora make a Pokeball?' or 'Why'd you make N have a change of heart so fast?' I'll answer these questions sometime later in the story, but for now I'm keeping my mouth shut.<p>

Also for Victini, he'll be the same Victini from the Liberty Gardens event, but he'll have the moves from the Movie 14 Victini event.

* * *

><p>Here are the teams so far:<p>

Zora:

Name: Namonie

Gender: Female

Species: Sneasel

Type: Dark-Ice

Level: 45

Moves: Beat Up, Blizzard, Focus Blast, Dark Pulse

Ability: Inner Focus

Name: Emerald

Gender: Female

Species: Snivy

Type: Grass

Level: 28

Moves: Leaf Tornado, Leaf Blade, Mega Drain, Leech Seed

Ability: Overgrowth

Name: Pignite

Gender: Male

Species: Pignite

Type: Fire

Level: 30

Moves: Flamethrower, Arm Thrusts, Flame Charge, Rollout

Ability: Blaze

Name: Victini

Gender: Unknown (but I'm putting it as Male)

Species: Victini

Type: Fire-Psychic

Level: 36

Moves: V-Create, Fusion Volt, Fusion Flare, Searing Shot

Ability: Victory Star

Ash:

Name: Pikachu

Species: Pikachu

Gender: Male

Type: Electric

Level: 67

Moves: Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Thunderbolt, Electro Ball (Changing Agility for this)

Ability: Static

Name: Meowth

Species: Meowth

Gender: Male

Type: Normal

Level: 55

Moves: Water Pulse, Thunderbolt, Dig, Pay Day

Ability: Technician

Name: Zorua

Species: Zorua

Gender: Female

Type: Dark

Level: 57

Moves: Dig, Protect, Faint Attack, Night Daze

Ability: Illusion

Name: Zoroark

Species: Zoroark

Gender: Female

Type: Dark

Level: 67

Moves: Hyper Beam, Shadow Claw, Night Daze, Energy Ball

Ability: Illusion

Iris:

Name: Axew

Species: Axew

Gender: Male

Type: Dragon

Level: 14

Moves: Dragon Rage, Scratch

Ability: Mold Breaker

Name: Excadrill

Species: Excadrill

Gender: Male

Type: Steel-Ground

Level: 36

Moves: Drill Run, Bulldoze, Metal Claw, Horn Drill

Ability: Sand Force

Name: Emolga

Species: Emolga

Gender: Female

Type: Electric-Flying

Moves: Volt Switch, Thunder Bolt, Ariel Ace, Attract

Ability: Static

Cilan:

Name: Pansage

Species: Pansage

Gender: Male

Type: Grass

Level: 23

Moves: Solar Beam, Bullet Seed, Fury Swipes, Leer

Ability: Gluttony

* * *

><p>Anyways, you know the drill.<p>

Review

Review

Review

and Review.

Bye.

'Kyroshiro Out'


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back with another chapter. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It has been a couple of hours since Zora had talked to Prof. Juniper. He had received the upgrade to carry more Pokemon since he was a 'special' case. He was currently talking to N about Team Plasma and what they were up to.<p>

"Well, since I have been taken out of the organization, they will probably try and find the Light and Dark Stones, so that they can revive Reshiram and Zekrom," N told Zora, who had a frown on his face from the information. He then nodded to N as he walked up to Ash.

"Say Ash," Zora said as he walked up to the raven haired boy, getting said boys attention. "I just have to say, good luck on trying to beat big sis." Ash nodded before what he said processed in his head.

"Wait, your sister is the Gym Leader," Ash said. Zora shook his head.

"Not my real one, but yeah," Zora explained as he went off to his room with N following. Ash looked outside and saw that it was dark. He told Cilan and Iris that they should probably head onto bed. Though Iris was currently thinking of a certain red head.

_'You will be mine Zora,' _She thought as she followed her friends up to their rooms.

* * *

><p>The next day:<p>

The sun rose up high in the sky as it did its job of waking up the sleepyheads. Zora woke up with a yawn, before looking to see that N was just waking as well. He then put on his clothes since N had went into the bathroom. He then got Sneasel and his things before he exited the room just as N came out of the bathroom. N looked around and then shrugged before releasing Purrloin and Tympole from their Pokeballs and carried them out of the room with him along with his stuff.

* * *

><p>Outside the Poke-Center:<p>

Zora had just exited the Poke-Center to see that Ash and his friends were walking towards the gym. He ran up to them.

"Hey Ash," Zora called out. Ash and his friends turned around and waved at him, though Iris blushed a little. "Good luck at the Gym today. I can't come and watch, though. I have to get some extra training in, cause I have a feeling that Namonie and Emerald are wanting to evolve soon." Ash nodded as he turned around towards the gym. They then walked off as Zora turned towards Pinwheel Forest. He the felt someone tap his shoulders and he turned to see N looking at him.

"So what are we going to do today," N said as he started to pet Purrloin between the ears. Purrloin started to purr, as Tympole was hopping up and down before it started to glow. Zora and N watched as Tympole grew. The glow died down and Tympole was now another Pokemon.

Tympole was now a a dual-type, Water- and Ground-type Pokémon with primarily blue coloration. There are various bumps, ringed with black and possessing blue centers, on its head and approximately where its forelimbs would be. Tympole now had cream undersides that are rimmed in black coloration, and their tapered tails are small and white. He was now a Palpitoad.

"Palpi Palpitoad (Sweet I evolved)," Palpitoad called as he jumped on hi two feet. N and Zora chuckled at Palpitoad's antics while Namonie and Purrloin were congratulating him for evolving. Zora then looked at N.

"Well to answer your question," Zora said as N looked at Zora, "I was going to train my Pokemon cause they're ready to evolve." N nodded as he started to walk towards Pinwheel Forest with Zora following. They heard a shout and turned around to see about ten Plasma Grunts running at them with a skull. Zora recognized them as the skull from the Dragonite Fossil in the museum. They managed to get past them, and Zora saw Lenora, Hawes, Ash, Iris, and Cilan running at them.

"Big sis, what happened," Zora asked as the group stopped to answer his question. Lenora spoke up.

"That group of thieves stole the Dragonite head from the fossil in the museum," She told him while he nodded. He then grabbed his Pokeballs and released his Pokemon. Pignite, Emerald, and Victini all came out and Zora started to run towards the forest with the others following.

N was thinking though. _'They're making this seem so easy,' _N thought as he was running. _'They know how to blend in, yet they're doing things right out in the open. Hmmmmm...' _He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the grunts with the Dragonite Skull.

They brought out some Pokeballs, when another figure came out. It was an old man with very expensive robes.

"How are you holding up, fellow subject of our new queen," the old man asked. The grunts nodded as he waved his hands. They instantly released their Pokemon. They were mostly Sandile, Liepards, and even some Scraggy. Zora's Pokemon got ready to battles, as did everyone else.

We will win for our kind Sage," the grunts all said at the same time.

"Namonie, use Focus Blast on the Liepard, Emerald use Vine Whip on the Sandile, Pignite use Arm Thrust on the Scraggys, and Victini use Incinerate on any of the ones that make it through," Zora said as his Pokemon complied with the orders.

"Purrloin, use Assist on the Sandile and Palpitoad use Water Gun on them as well," N said to his friends as they both used Water Gun on the Pokemon.

"Herdier use Shadow Ball on the Scraggy and Watchog use Hypnosis to make things easier," Lenora told her Pokemon as they to did what they were told to do.

"Zoroark use Night Slash on the Liepard, Zorua use Night Daze on the Scraggy, Pikachu use Thunderbolt on all of them, and Meowth you help with your own Thunderbolt," Ash told his Pokemon.

"Excadrill, I know you don't want to listen, but I need you to use Drill Run on the Liepard," Iris told the Subterrene Pokemon as it complied reluctantly.

"Pansage I need you to use Solarbeam on the Sandile if you will," Cilan told his grass monkey as it complied as well.

The Grunts also used their attacks and caused an explosion of smoke clouds. When it cleared, it showed several grunts were behind Ash, Iris, Cilan, Lenora, Hawes, and N with knives at their throats. The sage then cleared his throat as he looked at Zora.

"My new king has taken a liking to you," the sage said as he stared at Zora. "She gave us permission to take you in anyway deemed necessary. You will come or will kill your friends." Zora gasped, as did everyone else. Zora gritted his teeth before he nodded.

"Fine, just release my friends," Zora said as everyone went wide eyed, especially Iris.

"Zora don't do it," Lenora, Hawes, and Iris all yelled out as Zora looked at them with a sad smile. The Grunts let go of them and went to the sages side. Zora grabbed his Pokeballs and returned everyone before they could try and stop him. He then threw them at N who caught them.

"Take care of them please," Zora whispered as some grunts ties him with electrical netting encase he did anything funny. N nodded before tears came to his eyes as his friend was dragged away.

The sage smiled before he looked at the group just as the Grunts disappeared with Zora. "If you want to see your friend ever again, you must defeat the Unova League," the sage told all of them as they all gritted their teeth. "Only then will our Queen ask for a battle for your friend." The sage then disappeared as a Druddigon came and swooped him away.

The girls started to cry as they saw their surrogate brother/crush get taken away. Ash punched a nearby tree while N and Cilan were having angry thoughts of what Team Plasma did.

N then shouted out. "ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, WE WILL FIND YOU ZORA," N screamed out as stared at the sky. The others agreed as they had a determined glare on their faces.

They will get Zora back, or they die trying...

* * *

And that ends Book 1 of B&W. I hope you enjoyed this fic., but don't fret for it is not over. This is only Book 1, so be on the look out for Book 2: N Harmonia. Until then, this is Kyroshiro signing out.

'Kyroshiro Out'


End file.
